La Reine des neiges, Tome 2 : Voyage en terres Maui
by Gelwarin
Summary: Peu de temps après la fin d'Aeglos, la souveraine d'Arendelle reçoit une invitation inattendue du Roi Hodin. Alors en pleine festivités pour le mariage de la princesse Anna, les deux soeurs décident tout de même de retourner à Elredor, afin de comprendre les raisons ayant poussé Hodin à les inviter, après un an sans réelles nouvelles.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous :)

Après avoir terminé le Tome 1, Voyage en terres inconnues, j'avais hésité à faire un Tome 2. Et finalement, me voilà, avec de nouvelles aventures pour nos personnages qu'on apprécie tant.

Il faut savoir que ce second tome est fait, comme pour le premier, par pur plaisir, mais aussi pour m'amuser, et le style d'écriture risque de changer, ou ne serait-ce que le caractère des personnages.

Pour certains passages, vous vous demanderez peut-être ce qui m'est passé par la tête, et bien, je vous dirais, j'ai eu envie de laisser voguer mes idées, et voilà ce que ça aura donné.

 _Le Tome 2, contrairement au 1, n'est pas terminé à l'heure où je vous parle, et donc, sa mise en ligne sera plus longue que le premier tome._

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et pour ceux qui auraient zappé le **Tome 1 : Voyage en terres inconnues** , n'hésitez pas à aller le lire, ce sera toujours plus facile pour la compréhension du 2 ^^

N'hésitez pas non plus à m'envoyer un mp ou commentaire, vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

« Oui, je le veux. »

Une courte phrase, une seule, suffisait pour sceller deux âmes éprises l'une de l'autre. Et cela, la princesse d'Arendelle en était bien consciente en ce jour de printemps, jour qu'elle avait attendu depuis des mois.

La cérémonie terminée, la mariée retrouva ses invités dans le jardin royal, accompagnée de son époux. Anna était vêtue d'une robe immaculée aux broderies blanches et dorées. Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas des crocus qui habillèrent la tenue, mais des flocons aux branches fines et élégantes. Son bustier était joliment resserré grâce au corsage lacé dans son dos. Enfin, le voile, accroché par un peigne aux cheveux lacés de la jeune femme, retombait avec fluidité sur le tissus souple du bas de la robe. La princesse était tout simplement radieuse.

Le jeune couple fut bientôt rejoint par la Reine, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Cette dernière, vêtue d'une robe azure recouverte d'une cape blanche, leur fit une allée d'honneur jusqu'au buffet, à partir de diverses statues de glaces. Anna se retourna en reconnaissant la magie de sa sœur, et alla aussitôt l'enlacer, partageant ce moment de bonheur avec elle. Puis, se reculant, elle la fixa, un regard malicieux sur le visage, et l'entraîna au bout de l'allée, délaissant par la même occasion son jeune époux. Ce dernier ne put retenir un sourire bienveillant, heureux de voir tant de joie et de gaîté dans la famille qui venait de devenir sienne.

La nuit tombée, la fête battait son plein. Tous dansèrent, et les invités furent tellement occupés qu'ils ne virent pas la princesse et son époux s'éclipser dans le fond de la pièce. Elsa les accompagna jusqu'au bout d'un long corridor et les fit s'arrêter face à une porte en bois blanc. Kristoff se mit légèrement en retrait, et Anna s'avança vers son aînée, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« -On se revoit demain.

-Oui...demain.

-Nous irons à la montagne !

-A la montagne ? Anna, tu penses déjà à aller te promener le lendemain de ton mariage ?

-Oh, ça va, je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère ! Mais ça pourrait être sympa, tu ne penses pas ? » La Reine leva les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur l'étonnerait toujours.

« -Oui, si tu le souhaites, alors nous irons. »

Elsa s'apprêta alors à tourner les talons et laisser les deux jeunes époux seuls, mais elle fut retenue par sa cadette, qui d'un geste, se jeta dans ses bras.

« -Anna ?

-Je voulais juste...te dire merci. » chuchota la rouquine.

« -Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour cette vie si parfaite que nous avons aujourd'hui. Tout est merveilleux. Alors merci.

-Mais je n'y suis pour rien...

-Détrompes-toi. » Puis, après l'avoir serrée aussi fort qu'elle le pu, la princesse se recula légèrement, relâchant avec délicatesse les mains de son aînée. « A demain Elsa.

-A demain » répondit cette dernière affichant un sourire bienveillant sur son visage.

Sur ces derniers mots, la Reine fit demi-tour, retournant dans la grande salle où se déroulait la réception.

Les jeunes mariés se retrouvèrent alors seuls face à la grande porte boisée blanche. Anna ouvrit cette dernière, et pénétra dans la chambre, suivie de près par Kristoff, qui referma l'entrée derrière lui.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit ébène aux draps blancs, observant son époux d'un regard tendre. Le montagnard la fixa à son tour, l'air quelque peu gêné et embarrassé, se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main gauche. S'approchant de la rouquine, il posa finalement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rosée de cette dernière. Anna saisit alors les deux mains du jeune homme, et les fit glisser jusqu'à sa taille, sûre d'elle.

« -Je ne vais tout de même pas tout faire toute seule ? » demanda t-elle d'un air faussement indigné.

« -Non, bien sur que non »

Puis, après avoir lancé un dernier sourire à la jeune femme, Kristoff la porta contre son torse, entamant leur nuit de noce. Le tissus immaculé de la robe tomba alors sur le parquet de la pièce, et le ballet nuptial pu commencer.

 _Au fin fond du ciel, observait l'étoile bleue_

 _Dansant, virevoltant, tournant dans les cieux_

 _Elle observait l'amour qui se concrétisait_

 _Chez deux jeunes mariés dont les noces s'achevaient._

 _La robe blanche délaissée sur le parquet lustré_

 _Avait offert aux deux amants un nouveau rêve._

* * *

« -Anna ? Kristoff ? »

La voix de la Reine semblait gênée de les interrompre au beau milieu de la nuit. La princesse, trop émoustillée pour s'endormir, se releva du lit et alla ouvrir la porte à sa sœur.

« -Elsa ? Mais que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ?!

-C'est que... » Elsa paraissait embêtée, si bien que la rouquine cru qu'elle se reprochait quelque chose. Cette dernière rougit aussitôt en cherchant dans son esprit pourquoi son aînée pouvait s'en vouloir.

« -Elsa tu...tu n'es pas restée derrière la porte tout ce temps ?! »

La principale intéressée rougit à son tour, et secoua la tête négativement.

« -Non, non ! Certainement pas !

-Oh...Désolée...

-Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que...oublis..

-C'était gênant.

-Oui, voilà.

-Alors...Pourquoi es-tu venue à cette heure ci ?

-Et bien...Nous avons reçu une lettre ce soir.

-Une lettre ? Là ?

-Oui, à l'instant.

-Et...que dit-elle ? Ce doit être sacrément important pour que tu viennes me voir au milieu de ma nuit de noce.

-Oui, je sais, je m'excuse de te déranger dans un moment pareil.

-Je plaisantais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Alors, de qui nous parvient-elle ?

-Du Roi d'Elredor.

-Hodin ?!

-Oui...Il nous envoie une invitation à passer quelques jours dans son Royaume.

-Vraiment ? Après un an sans nouvelles ?

-Nous étions toujours en contact je te rappelle !

-Oui, pour des échanges commerciaux, enfin bon, juste pour des affaires diplomatiques.

-Certes...

-Et tu viens me demander mon avis, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est-à-dire que...oui...

-Tu sais...j'ai toujours cette image de toi, les larmes s'échappant de tes yeux, au moment où tu as vu le navire d'Elredor loin d'Arendelle. Si tu viens me voir ce soir, c'est juste pour te rassurer. Alors je vais te rassurer comme il se doit. Tu veux y aller, c'est une certitude. Alors nous irons, tous ensembles, toi, moi, et Kristoff. Nous reverrons Hodin, et tu pourras enfin lui dire ta façon de penser sur son départ de voleur...

-Anna...

-Non mais c'est vrai, pour qui il s'est prit cette fois là ?!

-Anna...

-Faire pleurer ma sœur, et nous déclencher un nouvel hiver par la même occasion! Certes ça a été un hiver court de quelques jours mais tout de même...

-Anna !

-Oui ?

-Merci. » La Reine enlaça sa cadette, heureuse du soutien que cette dernière lui offrait. « Bonne nuit petite sœur.

-Bonne nuit Elsa »

La princesse serra la blonde dans ses bras, puis retourna dans son lit, s'endormir auprès de son nouvel époux. Elsa s'en alla alors au bout du couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, et, une fois enfouie dans ses doux draps mauves, elle plongea dans le monde des songes, où l'image d'Elredor se dessina.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Au petit matin à Arendelle, la famille royale était déjà levée. Quelques jours après l'arrivée de la lettre de Hodin, et donc du mariage de la princesse avec le livreur de glace officiel, de longs préparatifs avaient été mis en place pour un prochain voyage en navire. L'équipage avait été choisi avec soin, et le capitaine qui s'occuperait de la traversée était le plus fiable que l'on puisse trouver. Tout semblait bien se mettre en place pour le voyage jusqu'à Elredor.

Le lendemain des noces royales, Anna avait fait part à son époux de la lettre signée de Hodin. Kristoff, bien que sceptique, ne put refuser de se joindre au voyage, n'oubliant pas ce que le Roi d'Elredor avait fait pour eux.

« -Elsa ? » La Reine se retourna en entendant son nom. Sa cadette, à la porte de la chambre, la fixait d'un air inquiet.

« -Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?

-Oh...Si, si, j'arrive, ne t'en fais pas » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire faussement réjoui sur les lèvres. La princesse la regarda, perplexe, puis s'avança doucement vers elle.

« -Qu'étais-tu entrain de faire ?

-Je préparais quelques affaires.

-Encore ?

-On est jamais trop prudent. Il vaut mieux prévoir plus que pas assez.

-Oui, ça me semble évident mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu sembles anxieuse.

-Le navire » répondit aussitôt la Reine, stoppant ses gestes par la même occasion.

« -Le...Oh... » Un grand silence s'en suivit, gênant autant Elsa que sa sœur.

« -Deux naufrages...Nous avons vécu deux naufrages ! » La cadette fixait son aînée, soucieuse, comprenant qu'elle cherchait juste à s'occuper pour ne plus penser à ce qui les attendait. Les jeunes femmes avaient beau être rentrées au pays saines et sauves, certains événements leur restaient en mémoire comme une vilaine cicatrice encrée sur la peau.

« -Tu étais la première à vouloir y aller.

-Oui, mais j'avais oublié à quel point la mer pouvait être terrifiante. Je ne souhaite pas rejoindre nos parents dans les limbes.

-Elsa ! Cesses d'être aussi pessimiste !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Oh bon sang ! Ressaisis-toi!

-Et si une tempête nous engloutissait ? Et si nous nous perdions ? Et si... »

Sans la laisser finir sa phrase, la rouquine sortit un chocolat de sa poche et l'enfoui dans la bouche de sa sœur pour la faire taire. Anna regardait son aînée d'un air sévère, ses mains posées sur les hanches. Elle lança un soupir désespéré à celle qui arborait à présent une expression hébétée.

« -Du calme Elsa ! Ne dis plus un mot, laisse moi finir. Contente toi de hocher la tête. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et après avoir avalé la friandise, elle acquiesça en un mouvement bref.

« -Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous partons.

-Hm.

-En navire.

-Hm.

-Et tu es effrayée.

-Merci de me le rappeler !

-Chut ! » La princesse plaqua une main sur les lèvres de sa sœur. « Bref, tu as peur. Mais tu sembles oublier que nous serons là, avec toi, Kristoff et moi. Elsa...où partons-nous ?

-A Elredor...

-Et qui est à Elredor ?

-Anna...

-Non, moi je suis à Arendelle. Qui ?

-Le Roi.

-Hodin ! »

La Reine observait sa cadette d'un air incrédule. Les sœurs restèrent un long moment à se fixer sans rien dire. Finalement, un sourire vint s'étirer sur le visage adouci de la blonde. Anna eut alors un regard affectueux pour son aînée, voyant qu'enfin cette dernière se détendait peu à peu.

« -Anna...

-Oui ?

-Nous partons ! » La jeune femme saisit les mains de la rouquine et toutes deux tournèrent ensembles, telles deux enfants.

« -Oui hm...Elsa ? Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux manger, avant de prendre la mer.

-Oui, tu as raison !

-J'en déduis que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui ! » Les sœurs s'enlacèrent, étouffant les chuchotements d'Anna.

« -Garde le sourire, ne le perd pas, fais attention, le bonheur sera là.

-Quoi ?

-Excuse moi Elsa, c'est venu tout seul.

-Hm...

-Bon...allons manger maintenant, veux-tu ? Kristoff doit nous attendre.

-Oh ! Ne faisons pas attendre notre homme des montagnes !

-Elsa ! » s'indigna la cadette.

« -Je plaisantais, Anna ! » s'amusa la Reine.

Les deux sœurs partirent dans le petit salon, où le jeune prince les attendait patiemment, le bout des bottes sur la table devant lui. En les voyant arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de les observer d'un regard bienveillant.

« -Mesdames » annonça t-il d'une voix digne de Kay.

« -Monsieur Bjorgman » répondit la Reine sur un ton faussement solennel, « Ne vous a t-on jamais appris que poser ses pieds sur la table était mal vu ?

-Voyez-vous ça... » marmonna t-il en lançant un regard amusé à Anna . « Sa Majesté a l'air d'humeur taquine ce matin. »

Elsa écoutait amusée les dires du jeune homme, tout en se dirigeant vers le buffet installé non loin des fauteuils. Elle saisit une petite brioche au milieu des nombreux mets, et en déchira un morceau qu'elle donna à Anna en passant devant cette dernière.

« -Hm...Autant démarrer la journée dans la bonne humeur. Qu'en dîtes-vous, Messire ? » La jeune femme insista bien sur ce dernier mot qui sembla faire tiquer le grand blond. La princesse leva les yeux au ciel, spectatrice de la scène.

« -Me...Messire ?! » Elsa finit par rire en voyant la mine déconfite du montagnard.

« -Tu ne t'y fais toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il faudra bien pourtant, car c'est comme cela que ça se passera lorsque tu seras confronté à des dignitaires ».

La Reine s'assied en face du prince, imitée par Anna qui se mit près de son époux. La souveraine entama alors le morceau de brioche qui lui restait, observant les deux amoureux à tour de rôle.

« -Combien de jour de navigation y aura t-il ? » demanda Kristoff.

« -Je te l'ai dit il n'y a même pas une heure ! » répondit Anna.

« -Oui mais...

-Trois jours » les coupa la Reine, « Si la météo est bonne, bien entendu.

-Et...as-tu envoyé une lettre pour le prévenir de notre arrivée ?

-Non.

-Mais enfin ?!

-J'ai décidé de faire les choses à sa manière. Tant pis pour les traditions et règles de courtoisie. Est-il venu nous annoncer son départ il y a un an ? Non.

-Je dois avouer que ça commence à me plaire, cette histoire » s'immisça Kristoff, « Elsa, outrepasser les lois et les bonnes manières ? Et bien, voilà qui promet d'être intéressant.

-Kristoff ! Ne l'encourage pas !

-Le but n'est pas de mal se comporter. Que crois-tu donc ? Je reste une Reine, je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. Je tiens juste à rappeler à notre cher Hodin, la manière dont on traite une Reine.

-Hm, je vois, mais je ne sais pas si...Aïe ! » Kristoff se tint les côtes face à l'air étonné d'Elsa. Anna le fixait d'un regard foudroyant.

« -Oups ! Désolée... » marmonna t-elle d'un ton ironique.

« -...Passons. Avez-vous tout préparé ? » demanda la souveraine.

« -Oui, je te rappelle que nous étions prêts avant toi.

-Certes. » L'aînée fixa la rouquine de la tête aux pieds d'un air perplexe. « Anna...tu ne vas pas voyager comme ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » La princesse se regarda sans comprendre la question de sa sœur.

« -Tu vas mourir de froid, habillée comme ça !

-Heu, Elsa, c'est ironique ?

-Non ! Je suis sérieuse ! Kristoff, tu aurais pu lui dire de mettre une veste ! La mer, c'est pire que les montagnes !

-N'exagérons rien...

-Anna !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'irais en chercher une.

-Merci. »

Après avoir finit la brioche, Elsa se releva et posa une main sur la tête de sa sœur en passant près d'elle. Elle contourna le divan, prenant légèrement appuie sur sa cadette, et finit par enlever sa main en se dirigeant vers la porte. Anna et Kristoff la suivirent du regard, ébahis. La blonde s'arrêta alors un bref instant en passant devant le buffet, et saisit une seconde brioche et un petit panier empli de chocolats.

« -On se retrouve sur les quais.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Qu'importe. Préparez-vous, nous partons dans une heure. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Elsa glissa un chocolat dans sa bouche et passa la porte, laissant le couple seul dans le salon. Kristoff, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait encore la porte.

« -Anna...

-Oui ?

-Tu es sûre qu'elle va bien ?

-Je crois qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Et je t'interdis de la dissuader de donner une leçon à Hodin.

-Mais tu disais tout à l'heure que...

-Je m'étais trompée, je n'avais pas saisit le pourquoi de sa réaction. Maintenant, ça me semble évident.

-Heu...

-Kristoff, tu ne comprend décidément rien. Heureusement que je suis là.

-Je...

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même. »

La rouquine déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux, encore plus hébété. Elle l'abandonna sur le sofa et sortit à son tour du salon, après avoir prit comme son aînée, une petite corbeille de chocolats. Le jeune homme resta un moment assis, ne comprenant pas le comportement des deux sœurs qui composaient sa famille. Finalement, il soupira et alla se servir sur le buffet, déjeunant dans une totale incompréhension.

* * *

La Reine pénétra dans son bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle déposa son panier de friandise sur une table ébène et finit de manger la petite brioche qui lui servit de déjeuner. Avalant un nouveau chocolat, elle s'assied sur sa chaise et ouvrit l'un des des nombreux tiroirs du pupitre. Elle en sortit alors la lettre d'Elredor reçue quelques jours plus tôt, et la déplia d'un mouvement délicat. Elle relut les quelques lignes signées de Hodin et soupira « Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu un an ? ». Elle repensa alors aux derniers instants passés avec ce Roi. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts dans son cou, retraçant à nouveau le parcours qu'avaient effectué les lèvres de l'elredorien. Elle finit par fermer le tiroir, gardant la lettre dans sa main, et elle partit dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa face au miroir de sa coiffeuse et eut le regard dans le vide, se préparant au voyage. Ses paupières se refermèrent durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que les cloches de la ville se mettent à sonner « Dix minutes ! ». Elle rouvrit ses yeux et se releva, partant pour les quais, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'iris de glace sur la table de la chambre.

* * *

Anna était déjà devant la passerelle du navire quand Kristoff la rejoignit. La princesse portait une tenue à consonance officielle, si bien que jamais elle ne parut aussi sérieuse qu'à ce moment. Une petite veste en daim venait couvrir ses épaules, afin d'apaiser les craintes de sa sœur. Le montagnard, lui, portait une tenue terne, ni trop sérieuse, ni trop détendue sur laquelle une ceinture framboise venait ajouter une légère touche de gaîté.

En apercevant son épouse, il ne pu s'empêcher d'arborer un air boudeur.

« -Tu es partie sans moi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

-Mais tu es là, et je suis là maintenant. As-tu vu Elsa ?

-Heu...Non.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est toujours en avance d'habitude.

-Je ne sais pas elle...Tiens ! La voilà.

-Elsa ! Où étais-tu ? Nous allons être en retard ! » La jeune femme blonde eut un sourire en entendant sa cadette.

« -Du calme Anna, il nous reste dix minutes.

-Oui, oui, il n'empêche, nous sommes arrivés avant toi !

-Et bien ça peut arriver tu vois. Kristoff, peux-tu garder ça avec toi ? » Elsa tendit au jeune homme la lettre d'Elredor. Ce dernier la saisit et la glissa dans sa veste.

« -Bien. On y va ? » Les deux époux la regardèrent, ahuris, alors qu'elle passait la passerelle.

« -Et beh...il y a de l'évolution » marmonna Kristoff.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. » répondit la rouquine, amusée de la situation. Elle suivit de près son aînée, le jeune homme sur les talons, et tout trois furent à bord du galion.

Le début du voyage se passa dans la gaîté. Les sœurs semblaient plus à l'aise qu'elles ne l'avaient pensé, et seul Kristoff gardait un peu plus de retenu, craignant d'avoir le mal de mer.

Finalement, au bout de trois jours, alors que la nuit était tombée, la terre fit son apparition à l'horizon. Les matelots appelèrent leur capitaine qui vint confirmer la fin imminente du voyage.

La Reine, sa sœur et le montagnard allèrent sur le pont, provoquant chez les jeunes femmes une douce vague de nostalgie.

« -Nous y voilà. » marmonna la rouquine. Son aînée ne répliquant rien, elle lui serra une main, suivit d'un léger sourire, « Hé...ça va Elsa ? »

La blonde eut son regard dans le vide, un air satisfait sur son visage.

« -Ça va parfaitement bien Anna. Allons. Préparons nous à quitter ce navire. »

Sur ces mots, Elsa embarqua sa cadette dans les cabines pour s'arranger quelque peu, avant de devoir faire faces aux elredoriens.

Lorsque le galion fut enfin aux quais, la Reine et la princesse furent les premières à traverser la passerelle, suivies de Kristoff. Un homme les attendait alors, le regard ébahi.

« -Nous nous connaissons je crois », déclara t-il stupéfait à l'attention du prince. Ce dernier le fixa un moment, avant de se souvenir de son interlocuteur.

« -Vous êtes...les conseiller du Roi ? C'est vous qui m'aviez reçu il y a un an.

-C'est cela. » Puis se tournant vers les sœurs « Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez à ce que je vois.

-Oui, et je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans votre Roi. Il a su nous prouver qu'il ne faisait pas que des erreurs.

-Excusez-moi » S'interposa la souveraine « Pourrions nous nous expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?

-Hm, Cet homme devant vous est la personne qui s'occupait d'Elredor, alors que Hodin était parti vous ramener à Arendelle. C'est lui qui m'a dit que vous étiez en route pour notre pays.

-Oh...

-Vous êtes donc la Reine d'Arendelle ? Et vous la princesse ? » demanda le régent « Miguel, pour vous servir. Sa Majesté sera heureuse de vous revoir, mais, dîtes moi, quelle est la raison de votre venue ?

-Ceci. » Répondit Kristoff en tendant la lettre du Roi, après qu'Elsa le lui ait fait signe. Miguel lut rapidement les lignes manuscrites et rendit le papier au montagnard.

« -Je n'en avais pas été informé.

-Pourtant vous étiez sur les quais à notre arrivée.

-Oui, car la garde avait repéré votre navire. Je venais voir de quoi il s'agissait. Bien, allons au château si vous le voulez bien. Il ne faudrait pas avoir du mal, par ce froid. Je vais faire dépêcher des serviteurs pour récupérer vos bagages.

-C'est aimable à vous. » Chuchota la blonde en serrant sa cadette dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne prenne froid.

Le petit groupe marcha alors longtemps, traversant le village qui entourait le palais. Une fois arrivés, des domestiques attribuèrent une chambre à la princesse et son époux, puis une seconde à la Reine. La rouquine laissa aussitôt Kristoff seul dans la pièce qui leur avait été assignée, et rejoignit son aînée. Cette dernière se trouvait face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, dénouant sa chevelure blonde.

« -Elsa, tu ne demande pas à voir Hodin ?

-Non. Il viendra s'il le souhaite. Pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin d'une toilette, après ce long voyage en mer. »

Anna s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Miguel frappa à la porte encore ouverte. L'homme entra, bien que gêné d'interrompre les jeunes femmes.

« -Votre Altesse, on vient de m'apprendre que le Roi n'est pas au château. Il rentrera durant la nuit, ou demain matin.

-Bien, alors je lui parlerais demain. Merci.

-Bonne nuit votre Majesté. Princesse. » Le conseiller sortit après avoir effectué une petite courbette, laissant à nouveau les sœurs seules.

« -Tu devrais y aller aussi Anna. Kristoff doit t'attendre.

-Mais j'aimerais rester un peu avec toi.

-Il nous faut dormir.

-Et bien oui ! »

La rouquine s'empara des mains de sa sœur et la mena jusqu'au lit, mais sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Elsa dévia et alla jusqu'au paravent de la chambre.

« -Si tu tiens à rester...Mais pense à ce pauvre Kristoff qui va t'attendre en vain.

-Arrête, je sais très bien que ça te fait plaisir que je reste avec toi.

-Certes...Tiens, peux-tu me donner ma robe qui est sur le lit, s'il te plaît ?

-Ta...Ah ! » La jeune femme alla chercher la pièce de tissus et la passa au dessus des panneaux de bois.

« -Merci Merci Anna. » La princesse attendit que son aînée eut finit de se changer et de se toiletter, et lorsque cette dernière sortit de derrière le paravent, elle la guida à nouveau jusqu'au lit.

« -Vas te coucher Anna.

-Mais c'est ce que je vais faire ! Tu sais, depuis mon mariage, cela me manque de ne plus passer autant de temps avec toi, notamment le soir où nous nous endormions endormions ensembles.

-Cela me manque aussi. Mais tu as un mari qui t'aime, et...

-Mais Kristoff comprend mon ressentie. Cela ne le dérange pas. C'est même lui qui m'a convaincue de venir te voir ce soir.

-Oh Anna...

-Si cela te dérange vis à vis de Kristoff, permets moi au moins de rester encore un peu.

-Bien...Mais juste un peu » soupira la Reine.

La rouquine eut un sourire, et toutes deux s'installèrent sous les draps douillets du lit.

« -Dis moi...Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous ait demandé de venir ? » demanda la cadette.

« -Qui ça ?

-Et bien...Hodin ?

-Oh...A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien...J'y ai réfléchi, encore et encore sans jamais trouver de raison valable.

-Peut-être veut-il juste nous revoir, bien que cela semble étrange.

-J'en doute. Je pense qu'il y a une vrai raison. Nous verrons cela demain.

-Hm...Cela ne te fais pas bizarre d'être de nouveau ici ?

-Oui, et non. Je n'ai pas besoin de me méfier comme il y a un an et de ce fait, je suis heureuse de pouvoir voir ce pays sous un autre œil. »

Les jeunes femmes parlèrent jusqu'à ce que la Reine s'endorme, sûrement trop épuisée par le voyage. La rouquine, voyant son aînée prise d'un profond sommeil, se releva du lit, et après avoir prit soin de bien couvrir la blonde, elle s'éclipsa, rejoignant son époux. Puis, une fois blottit entre les bras du montagnard, la princesse rejoignit sa sœur dans le monde des songes.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Dans la nuit, éclairée par la lune, la proie ignorait ce qui l'attendait. Traquée depuis des heures, sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle broutait calmement, avant d'aller se faufiler dans les feuillages. A quelques mètres de là, le prédateur fixait la fourrure de l'animal de son regard de lynx. Dégainant sa flèche, il arma son arc, et d'un geste rapide et silencieux il relâcha le tout, offrant toute son énergie à l'arme de bois. L'animal s'effondra alors dans la seconde sans avoir eu le temps de voir son assaillant.

« -Je l'ai eu ! Ahah ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! » s'écria la prédatrice. Cette dernière, d'une chevelure brune intense nouée en un chignon lâché, était vêtue d'un pantalon en daim sur lequel des bottines épaisses brunes venaient s'ajouter. Son haut en cuir était simple mais solide, donnant à la jeune femme un aspect guerrier. Enfin, un carquois venait par dessus sa cape légère, laissant deviner sa présence dans les bois pour la chasse.

« -Je dois bien l'avouer, tu deviens douée.

-Et c'est tout ?!

-Que veux-tu, le pauvre chevreuil ne va pas te féliciter.

-Tu es vexé parce que je suis meilleure que toi ! Tu deviens vieux Ô mon Roi ! » rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton ironique tout en effectuant une courbette.

« -Saïnika... » soupira l'elredorien.

« -Je plaisantais ! » répondit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du souverain.

« -Bien. Alors rentrons maintenant. La nuit est déjà bien entamée.

-Heu Hodin ?

-Hm ?

-Le chevreuil ?

-Et bien quoi ? Tu l'as tuée cette pauvre bête, et elle ne sera pas morte en vain. Elle fera le repas de demain.

-Oui je veux bien, mais tu vois, je ne serais pas contre un coup de main.

-Tu n'es pas en robe brodée, mais en pantalon et cuirasse. Tu peux bien te salir un peu. Et puis, toi qui étais si fière de ta chasse...Un chasseur s'occupe lui-même de son butin. C'est comme pour tout.

-Quelle galanterie ! » maugréa la jeune femme brune.

« -Allez, vah ! Une fois au château tu pourras à nouveau te comporter en princesse et ne pas avoir à lever le petit doigt pour quoi que ce soit.

-Soit...Mais je te ferais rappeler ton mauvais comportement vis à vis d'une femme.

-Si tu le dis... »

Sur ces mots, le drôle de duo prit la route menant au château.

Une bonne heure plus tard, les deux chasseurs arrivèrent à destination, éclairés par la seule lumière de la pleine lune.

« -Enfin ! » s'exclama Saïnika une fois devant les portes du château. Elle relâcha son butin au sol et prit appui sur Hodin.

« -Je suis exténuée ! Tu aurais quand même pu me donner un peu d'aide.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? » répéta le Roi en riant. Sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répliquer, il l'a saisit et la porta contre lui, l'emmenant jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais. La belle brune se débattit alors tout en rigolant.

« -Hodin ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

-C'est bien pour cela que moi j'adore.

-Espèce de...

-Votre Majesté ? » Le conseiller apparut au fond du couloir. Il s'avança vers les deux grands enfants tout en se raclant durement la gorge.

« -Miguel ! Vous ne dormez pas ? » répondit surpris Hodin en reposant Saïnika au sol.

« -Non, j'ai à vous parler d'un fait extrêmement important.

-Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas » chuchota la jeune femme au Roi.

« -Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, tu peux écouter.

-Bien...

-Alors, qu'y a t-il Miguel ?

-Leurs altesses royales la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, la princesse Anna d'Arendelle et le prince Kristoff sont arrivés durant la nuit il y a quelques heures. Je leur ai dit que vous n'étiez pas là, mais que vous les recevriez demain. »

Le Roi parut quelques instants déstabilisé, puis se mit à rire en donnant une tape dans le dos de Miguel.

« -Soyez sérieux mon ami, il est tard pour plaisanter de la sorte.

-Il ne s'agit pas là d'une plaisanterie, votre Altesse. Je ne me le permettrais pas. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Saïnika fixait les deux hommes l'un après l'autre sans comprendre la soudaine gêne du Roi, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui pose une main sur son épaule.

« -Saïnika, vas demander aux cuisinières d'aller récupérer le résultat de ta chasse, qu'elles s'en occupe pour demain midi.

-A cette heure-ci ?

-Oui. Et vas te coucher, il est temps de dormir.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai...quelques petites choses à faire. On se revoit demain au déjeuner.

-Bien. A demain Hodin.

-Attends Saïnika !

-Oui ?

-Demain, il faut que tu sois parfaite.

-Comme toujours, mon Roi » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton amusé.

« -Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie cette fois. Je veux que tu mettes la plus belle robe que tu possèdes, sans toutefois qu'il y ait trop d'artifices. Il faut que ce soit simple et élégant.

-Pourquoi te montrer si exigent d'un coup ?

-J'y tiens, voilà tout.

-Mais...

-Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

-Bien sur !

-Alors fais ce que je te dis. Et surtout, attention à ta tenue, tes dires et...

-...comporte toi en bonne princesse.

-Oui.

-Bien. Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais je te préviens, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de retourner à la chasse.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite non plus. Allez, vas. Bonne nuit Saïnika.

-Bonne nuit Hodin. »

La jeune femme embrassa l'elredorien sur la joue et quitta le couloir pour emprunter un petit escalier menant au sous sol.

Le Roi se tourna à nouveau vers son conseiller, le regard trouble.

« -Où sont-ils ?

-Je leur ai attribué des chambres.

-Montrez-moi. »

Miguel acquiesça et guida le jeune homme à l'étage. Il s'arrêta alors au fond du corridor et montra une première porte « La princesse Anna et son époux, le prince Kristoff ». Hodin hocha la tête et le conseiller prit un second couloir pour s'y arrêter un peu plus loin « La Reine Elsa »

-Merci Miguel...Leur avez-vous parlé de Saïnika ?

-Non votre Majesté, je ne me serais pas permis.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer pour cette nuit.

-Votre Majesté. »

Hodin observa l'homme s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir. Son regard se tourna par la suite sur la porte close. Sa main alla au contact de la poignée en argent et après avoir vérifié que personne ne le surprendrai, il pénétra dans la pièce. Il eut l'impression un bref instant de commettre la même infraction qu'un an auparavant. Mais une fois qu'il vit la silhouette de la jeune femme, il en oublia son erreur. Il s'approcha calmement d'un pas qui se voulut sûr de lui.

Arrivé au pied du lit, reconnaissant la chevelure blonde et bouclée de la souveraine, il ne put retenir un sourire heureux, qu'il avait cru à jamais perdu. Il contempla la jeune femme endormie, devinant les formes de son corps sous les draps fluides et légers. Le bout de ses doigts allèrent se mêler aux doux cheveux de l'arendellienne, provocant le réveil de cette dernière.

« -Hodin ! » cria t-elle, surprise en se redressant. Le Roi précipita alors sa main sur les lèvres rosées d'Elsa, la fixant d'un air amusé.

« -Je suis moi aussi heureux de vous revoir. Mais si vous pouviez ne pas crier, cela m'arrangerai, ma Reine. » Sur ces mots, il libéra la bouche de son interlocutrice, qui le regardait d'un air sévère. Il remarqua alors la présence d'une épaisse couche de glace qui encerclait la souveraine.

« -Comment osez-vous ?!

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous êtes partis comme un voleur, il y a un an ! Vous nous avez laissés ! Vous m'avez laissée ! Et vous osez venir me parler la bouche en cœur ?!

-Vous m'aviez tellement manqué... » répondit le principal intéressé, ignorant les reproches qui lui avaient été fait.

« -Vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais Roi ! Un mauvais gentleman ! Un mauvais...

-Continuez donc.

-Continuer quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Non, j'aime vous voir énervée. Tout ces petits flocons volants autour de vous, c'est si beau.

-Ces flo... ? Oh non !

-Oh, si. Mais continuez donc.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! » paniqua la jeune femme, observant les flocons voler autour d'elle.

Hodin leva les yeux au ciel, amusé et satisfait d'avoir fait basculer la souveraine dans l'angoisse. Voyant que cette dernière empirait les effets de sa magie en voulant au contraire les arrêter, il s'assied à ses côtés et la saisit par la taille, la serrant contre son torse. Les poussières de glace cessèrent immédiatement de tomber, la jeune femme ressentant un long frisson la parcourant. La plaque de glace s'étant formée quelques minutes auparavant disparu alors avec les nombreux flocons.

« -Puisque je vous dis que j'aime cela.

-S'il vous plaît... » Implora la souveraine.

« -Je souhaite juste parler. J'ai très bien compris votre réticence.

-C'est que...

-Chut... »

L'elredorien enfouit son visage au creux du cou de la jeune femme, et d'un mouvement lent, il caressa sa chevelure blonde, mêlant ses doigts aux boucles rebondies et savourant ce moment de tendresse. La Reine sentit sa respiration saccadée devenir plus régulière au bout de longues minutes, et cet instant qui d'abord la gênait lui sembla plus plaisant. Elle se laissa alors retomber contre lui, se détendant complètement, appréciant pleinement ces gestes doux et affectueux.

Finalement, après un long silence, les yeux d'Elsa se refermèrent, et le Roi replaça les couvertures pour la couvrir. Relevant la tête, il observa le visage paisible de la souveraine, heureux qu'enfin elle ne le rejette pas. Il repensa à l'année qui était passée depuis son retour à Elredor, et regretta d'avoir dû quitter Arendelle pour son rôle de Roi. Il soupira et profita un temps du contact de la jeune femme contre son corps.

Plus tard, se sentant partir lui aussi au royaume des songes, il se redressa et réveilla délicatement la souveraine.

« -Votre Majesté ? Me voici navré de devoir vous éveiller au beau milieu de la nuit » chuchota t-il d'un air faussement solennel. Elsa peina à ouvrir ses yeux bleutés et se blottit contre l'elredorien, trop fatiguée pour se relever.

« -Qu'y a t-il ? » articula t-elle tant bien que mal, provoquant un nouveau sourire chez le Roi.

« -Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser une question..Pourquoi être revenu à Elredor ? » demanda t-il.

L'arendellienne, en entendant ces mots, se redressa, oubliant sa fatigue.

« -Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Mais non, pas du tout...Je me demande juste...

-C'est vous qui nous avez mandés !

-Non, je vous assure que non !

-Nous avons reçu une lettre signée en votre nom. Vous nous invitiez à venir à Elredor durant quelques jours.

-Avez-vous la lettre avec vous ? »

Elsa regarda autour d'elle puis arbora un air déçu.

« -Non...Elle a dû rester dans la veste de Kristoff.

-Nous verrons cela demain alors.

-...Vous ne vouliez donc pas que l'on vienne ?

-Non...Enfin, maintenant que vous êtes ici, je suis heureux de vous retrouver, c'est un magnifique présent que vous me faites ! Seulement, je ne vous ai pas envoyé de lettre.

-Bien...Nous repartirons demain dans ce cas.

-Comment faut-il vous le dire ?! Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici !

-Mais si cette lettre n'est pas de vous, c'est que vous ne vouliez pas nous voir. Si nous ne l'avions jamais reçue, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'un jour nous nous serions revus ? Aviez-vous déjà pensé à revenir à Arendelle ?

-J'y ai pensé, oui. Mais certains événements ont fait que je n'ai jamais pu venir. En rentrant à Elredor, j'ai aidé mon peuple à reconstruire tout ce qui avait été détruit. Il a fallu des mois pour obtenir ce résultat de village neuf, avec des maisons encore couvertes d'un toit.

-Mais à présent que c'est fini ?

-Il y a eu autre chose qui m'a empêché de partir.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire ce soir.

-Vous n'avez pas changé...

-Ne le prenez pas mal Elsa. »

Hodin rapprocha à nouveau la Reine contre lui, et chuchota à son oreille.

« -Cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir vous tenir contre moi »

Elsa tressaillit en sentant le souffle de l'elredorien, mais finit par répondre d'un ton léger et hésitant.

« -Vous repousser fut ma première erreur ». Le Roi passa à nouveau sa main dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme, repensant à cette fois où elle l'avait rejeté.

« -Et je n'aurais pas dû partir comme je l'ai fait.

-Était-ce de ma faute ?

-Non, j'espérais soulager votre esprit en agissant ainsi.

-Vous l'avez troublé. Vous m'avez laissée dans l'ignorance.

-C'était nullement mon intention. Lorsque vous avez parlé de traditions, j'ai compris qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer. Et je le pense toujours...

-...nos rôles nous empêcheront de faire quoi que ce soit. » chuchota la Reine. Elle baissa son regard sur le sol alors qu'un court silence s'installait. « Vous devriez me laisser à présent.

-Est-ce là ce que vous souhaitez ?

-Non...

-Alors permettez moi de rester, et de nous autoriser ce moment ensemble. Demain, je vous laisserais. »

Elsa hocha la tête, retenant un soupir déçu, et laissa Hodin la serrer contre lui d'un geste tendre. Alors, au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras de l'elredorien, sa tête reposant contre la poitrine de ce dernier. Le Roi savoura pleinement cet instant qui devait se terminer le lendemain matin, et finit lui aussi par succomber au sommeil, tandis qu'une de ses mains venait se reposer de manière protectrice sur le front de la Reine.


	4. Chapitre 3

Saïnika errait dans les couloirs du château à la recherche du Roi. Couverte d'une robe rouge rubis aux motifs crèmes sur son bustier, elle ressemblait en tout point à une parfaite princesse. Sa chevelure, retenue en un chignon retombant, lui donnait ce côté féminin qu'elle perdait lorsqu'elle partait à la chasse.

Ce matin-là, elle avait fouillé toutes les pièces du premier étage. Hodin n'était nulle part. Elle entreprit alors d'aller au palier du dessus, allant chercher dans les différentes chambres servant habituellement à loger les invités. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec le souverain. Elle se demanda de qui pouvaient bien s'agir ces personnes venues d'Arendelle. Ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas. S'il était question de la Reine de ce royaume inconnu, alors leur venue devait être pour d'importantes raisons.

Saïnika se demanda bien à quoi cette souveraine, la princesse et le prince devaient ressembler, mais, en vue de la gêne apparente qu'avait eu Hodin, ces mystérieux personnages ne devaient pas être n'importe qui. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le Roi d'Elredor lui avait semblé déstabilisé en apprenant leur arrivée. Les craignait-il ? Ne souhaitait-il aucunement leur venue ?

Saïnika s'interrogeait toujours lorsque, après avoir monté l'escalier, elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Cette dernière, habillée d'une simple mais élégante robe verte, la fixait avec ses deux yeux bleus d'un air étonné. Toutes deux se regardèrent un long moment, hébétées. Finalement, se souvenant des recommandations que lui avait fait Hodin, Saïnika s'inclina prestement et brisa le silence.

« -Saïnika, pour vous servir. » La rouquine l'observait sans rien dire avant de se reprendre et de lui répondre.

« -Je...Heu...Anna d'Arendelle, enchantée...

-D'Arendelle ?

-Oui...

-C'est donc vous qui êtes arrivée cette nuit !

-Oui, après un long voyage et...

-C'est donc à ça que ressemble une véritable princesse ! » la coupa la jeune femme, « Hodin exagère lorsqu'il dit que je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

-Heu...

-Mais je suppose que personne ne peut égaler une princesse. »

Anna se tût face aux paroles déplacées de la brune. Gênée, elle se tint droite, ses mains se joignant sur son estomac, et elle demeura muette comme une tombe. Saïnika, se rendant compte de sa maladresse, tenta quelque peu de se rattraper.

« -Hm...Vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

-Heu...Oui...Ou plutôt, je cherche quelqu'un...

-Et bien dîtes moi, je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Je vis ici, je pense être bien informée de ce qui se passe au château.

-Vous...vous vi...vez ici ? » demanda l'arendellienne pour qui le visage s'était décomposé en entendant cette nouvelle.

« -Oui, pourquoi ? Cela vous étonne ?

-Oui, enfin non, c'est juste que...

-Bon, qui est-ce que vous cherchez ? » la coupa Saïnika d'un ton agacé.

« -Je...Heu...Ma sœur, la Reine Elsa... » répondit Anna déstabilisée, « J'ai complètement oublié où se trouvait sa chambre, avec la fatigue je...

-Ah ! La Reine...Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble » l'interrompit la brune.

« -C'est bien pour cela que je doutais que vous puissiez m'aider... »

La jeune elredorienne regarda, excédée, la princesse.

« -Parce que je suis une incapable ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! Vous déformez mes propos !

-Je déforme vos propos ? Ce que je crois surtout c'est que vous vous pensez supérieure à moi à cause de votre rang ! »

Anna serra ses poings en entendant les reproches infondés de la jeune femme.

« -Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous pour m'agresser de la sorte ?! Je cherche juste ma sœur ! Je n'y suis pour rien si vous avez une si faible estime de vous-même ! Zut alors, mais c'est quand même pas possible de tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi bornée et impolie ! » fulmina l'arendellienne en tournant les talons. Sans laisser le temps de répondre à Saïnika, elle passa l'entrée d'une chambre et claqua la porte.

La brune resta dans le couloir, ahurie, se rendant compte de sa nouvelle erreur. Elle soupira et continua ses recherches pour trouver Hodin. Elle frappa à plusieurs portes sans jamais avoir de réponse. Alors, arrivant à l'entrée d'une énième chambre, elle toqua puis entra sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce aux rideaux fermés, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant une silhouette dans le lit à baldaquin.

« -Hodin ? Est-ce que tu es là ? » chuchota t-elle. Voyant que personne ne lui répondait, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et reconnu le Roi, endormi, tenant une jeune femme entre ses bras. Prenant un air sévère, elle haussa la voix, appelant à nouveau l'elredorien.

« -Hodin ! »

L'homme ouvrit ses yeux d'un air surpris et se tourna aussitôt vers celle qui était blottie contre lui, vérifiant qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Une fois rassuré, son attention alla vers Saïnika.

« -Chut, ne fais pas de bruit.

-Ne me dis pas...

-Que quoi ? »

L'elredorienne observa silencieusement la jeune femme blonde, encore au pays des songes, puis son regard se dirigea vers le Roi. Un grand sourire venait s'afficher sur son visage, et elle dû se retenir de rire en comprenant la situation.

« -C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as plantée hier soir ?!

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, et s'il te plaît, ne parle pas trop fort.

-Ce que je crois ? Ben dis, je te vois dans un lit, avec une femme qui m'a l'air confortablement installée contre toi, et dans une robe on ne peut plus inappropriée pour les entrevues diplomatiques.

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Nous avons parlé, et elle s'est endormie !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment.

-Je vais pouvoir aller dire à la princesse Anna que sa sœur est ici alors.

-Attends, quoi ?!

-Et bien oui, je viens de la croiser dans les couloirs, elle recherchait sa sœur. Et je suppose que celle qui est en ce moment même dans tes bras est bien la Reine, non ?

-Oui heu...

-Alors, je vais la chercher ? » demanda Saïnika d'un ton innocent. Hodin sembla alors gêné, dans cette situation compromettante.

« -Je ne suis pas certain qu'Elsa soit d'accord...

-Et bien demandons lui !

-Saïnika...Tu es insupportable quand tu t'y mets... »

Le Roi posa son regard sur l'arendellienne d'un air tendre, s'attendant d'avance à une réaction on ne peut plus exagérée de la part de cette dernière. Il craignait le comportement qu'adopterait Saïnika vis-à-vis d'elle. Finalement après un long soupir, il se décida à la réveiller doucement, glissant sans s'en rendre compte, une main à travers les cheveux blond de la Reine. Cette dernière s'éveilla au bout de longues minutes, et, peinant à se relever, elle resta blottie contre le souverain, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

« -Votre Majesté... » appela t-il, « Je crois que nous sommes démasqués.

-Démasqués de quoi ? » demanda t-elle en laissant paraître ses yeux azurs. Levant son regard, elle aperçut alors la jeune elredorienne à quelques pas du lit. Prenant un air paniqué, elle se redressa aussitôt, s'éloignant le plus qu'elle le put de Hodin.

« -Qui...

-Doucement votre Altesse » s'amusa le Roi face au réflexe de la souveraine d'Arendelle, « Je vous présente Saïnika.

-Enchantée votre Majesté » fit l'intéressée en s'inclinant.

« -Mais...

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'elle. Elle vit ici en tant que pupille du Roi.

-Pupille ?

-Oui, mais tout ceci serait long à vous expliquer. Si vous le permettez, je prendrais le temps de tout vous raconter lorsque votre sœur sera là elle aussi.

-En parlant de la princesse... » s'immisça Saïnika, « ...vais-je la chercher ?

-La chercher ?! » demanda Elsa alors plus affolée.

-Oui, elle vous cherche et...

-Non non non ! Ne la faites pas venir !

-Je t'avais prévenue Saïnika qu'elle ne voudrait pas. » déclara Hodin, « Attends qu'elle soit prête, elles pourront se retrouver au déjeuner. »

La Reine lança un regard reconnaissant à l'elredorien. Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea prestement vers Saïnika.

« -Je vous en conjure, gardez tout ceci pour vous.

-Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé, à ce que m'a dit Hodin.

-Là n'est pas le problème. Une Reine ne devrait pas accueillir un homme dans sa chambre, et encore moins dans son lit, s'il n'est pas...

-Son époux » termina le Roi.

« -Et bien, et bien...je crois qu'il serait préférable que je vous écoute. Je n'aurais pas été la chercher de toute manière, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille me revoir.

-Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ? Anna est une personne adorable.

-Hm...Peut-être ai-je fais une petite gaffe tout à l'heure.

-Une gaffe ?

-Saïnika, qu'as-tu encore fait ? » demanda le Roi en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Oh pas grand chose, je vous assure. »

Hodin, attendant une réponse plus claire, se leva lui aussi du lit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule dénudée d'Elsa qui rougit, gênée, et il la fit reculer, faisant pleinement face à l'elredorienne.

« -Dis moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais pas grand chose, j'ai peut-être juste omis de me comporter comme une gentille princesse, c'est tout.

-S'il n'y a que ça, je suis sûre qu'Anna ne vous en voudra pas » déclara la Reine.

-N'essayez pas de la défendre. Saïnika est du genre maladroite, même si elle a un bon fond.

-Laissez là donc. Je vous dis qu'Anna ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. »

Hodin sembla réfléchir un instant et acquiesça, faisant signe à Saïnika qu'elle pouvait partir. Cette dernière fixa la Reine d'un air redevable, pensant que tout ces personnages nobles n'étaient pas tous si sévères finalement. Elle finit par faire une légère courbette et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elsa, le regard sur le sol, semblait totalement hébétée.

« -Charmante...

-Que dîtes-vous ?

-Rien, oubliez. Vous avez un lien de parenté ? Il me semble reconnaître une part de vous en elle.

-Et bien...C'est compliqué. Je vous expliquerais tout cela tout à l'heure. Vous devriez vous préparer pour la journée qui vous attends.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'attende grand chose, puisque vous ignoriez notre venue.

-Je suis le Roi, je prévois ce que je veux, dans le temps que je veux.

-Si vous le dîtes. »

La Reine pénétra alors dans la salle de bain pour aller se préparer, et le souverain l'attendit patiemment, assis sur le lit à baldaquin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci était bizarre, et que leur relation était on ne plus ambiguë.

Lorsque Elsa sortit enfin, Hodin ne put retenir ses yeux d'admirer chacun des détails qui habillaient la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe prune lui arrivant à mi-mollets, brodées de crocus roses et bleus. Au dessous du bustier se trouvait un chemisier bleu cobalt à manches longues.

Le Roi tendit son bras à l'arendellienne qui le saisit aussitôt.

« -Hm...Votre Majesté, si je puis me permettre...Saïnika n'est au courant de rien, concernant les événements d'il y a un an, ainsi que d'une quelconque forme de magie. Nous aurons le temps de reparler de tout ça, et alors nous pourront lui montrer vos talents...

-Allez dire cela à ma sœur, c'est surtout pour elle que j'utilise mes pouvoirs.

-J'insiste, je...

-J'ai très bien entendu ce que vous me demandiez. Ne vous en faîtes pas, le secret sera gardé. En attendant...n'oubliez pas ce dont nous avons parlé hier soir.

-Je n'oublie pas. Passé cette porte, nous reprendrons le comportement qu'un Roi et qu'une Reine doivent avoir. Nous ne serons alors plus que deux représentants d'un pays, qui se connaissent pour de simples faits diplomatiques.

-Combien de temps tiendrais-je ? » demanda Elsa pour elle-même.

« -Vous tiendrez, ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes plus forte que moi. A présent, si vous le permettez. »

Hodin serra le bras de la Reine contre lui, et ils partirent tout deux vers la salle où les attendaient Kristoff et Anna. L'elredorien leur fit un signe de tête, et leur souhaita la bienvenue. Le couple arendellien fixa le duo, étonnés, puis un sourire vint s'étirer sur les joues de la princesse. Elle s'avança vers son aînée, et oubliant le Roi, elle l'enlaça d'un air réjoui.

« -Je t'ai cherchée partout tout à l'heure !

-Mais tu savais où était ma chambre, tu y étais hier soir » lui répondit Elsa faisant fi de la présence de Hodin durant la nuit.

« -Mais j'avais oublié. J'étais fatiguée hier, et je n'ai pas fait attention au chemin qui joignait nos chambres.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu es là à présent.

-Oui. Et j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, c'était une... »

Au même moment Saïnika fit son apparition dans le salon, s'avançant calmement vers le Roi. Ce dernier plaça une main sur son épaule, et regarda ses invités, souriant.

« -Je vous présente Saïnika. Elle vit ici, en tant que pupille du Roi, et donc du Royaume », puis se tournant vers la princesse « Je crois avoir compris que vous vous êtes déjà vues.

-Hm...Oui. Ce fut un peu court comme rencontre.

-Je tenais à m'excuser, princesse Anna, pour mon comportement désobligeant de tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête. » s'immisça la brune.

« -C'est déjà oublié. » répondit la rouquine.

Elsa fixa l'elredorienne d'un air bienveillant, puis lança son regard vers Hodin.

« -Et donc...pupille de Royaume ?

-Oui, je vais vous expliquer. Asseyons-nous si vous le voulez bien. »

Tous se mirent sur les sofas devant la cheminée. Elsa, Anna et Kristoff se placèrent côte à côte, faisant face à Saïnika et Hodin. Après une longue inspiration, ce dernier commença son récit.

« -Il y a un an, lorsque je suis rentré à Elredor, j'ai entrepris de reconstruire tout les villages qui avaient été détruits. Je donnai beaucoup d'aide à mon peuple pour que tout se voit réparé. Cela mit plusieurs mois avant que les maisons soient complètement refaites, et que les villageois puissent emménager. Par la suite, je reçu une visite de mon oncle, accompagné de ma tante et de leur fille. Tout trois arrivèrent à bord d'un navire marchand originaire des Îles du Sud. Avant de partir, ils laissèrent leur fille ici, me la confiant pour quelque temps pour qu'elle apprenne certaines valeurs. Malheureusement, sur le trajet du retour, le bateau fut pris dans une terrible tempête qui ne laissa aucun survivant.

-Et leur fille... » le coupa Anna.

« -Oui, vous l'avez comprit. Il s'agit bien de Saïnika.

-Vous êtes cousins ?!

-Oui. Cousins très proches je dirais même. Depuis, elle demeure pupille du Roi, et nous passons beaucoup de temps ensembles, ne serait-ce qu'à la chasse.

-La chasse ?! » répéta la Reine.

« -Oui, c'est une activité que nous apprécions tout les deux. D'ailleurs, je vous prie de l'excuser si elle devait adopter un comportement quelque peu inapproprié, elle n'est pas habituée à toutes ces coutumes et bonnes manières on ne peut plus exagérées.

-Mais...votre oncle et votre tante n'avait aucun lien avec la noblesse ?

-Si, mais mon oncle préféra épouser ma tante, fille de forgeron, et devenir artisan à son tour. La richesse et le pouvoir de l'intéressaient pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, Saïnika est à présent mon héritière, et je compte bien lui apprendre certaines règles de bases, sans pour autant la priver de toute liberté. »

Tous se regardèrent mutuellement, encore dans la stupéfaction de cette révélation. Finalement, ils prirent leur déjeuner dans une bonne humeur générale, et Saïnika pu totalement s'intégrer au sein du groupe qui se connaissait déjà.

Dans l'après-midi, le Roi mena ses invités dans le village qui entourait le château, afin de leur montrer les nouvelles constructions et les ruelles toutes neuves. Durant leur balade, Kristoff ne pu s'empêcher de chercher du regard Kassam, le jeune elredorien qu'il avait croisé un an auparavant. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne le trouva pas, mais il se promit de demander à Hodin s'il le connaissait, et s'il pouvait l'aider à le trouver.

Le soir venu, tous dînèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, et après le repas, le Roi accompagna la jeune souveraine à sa chambre.

« -J'espère que cette journée ne vous aura pas parue trop longue votre Altesse.

-Pas du tout. J'ai été heureuse d'aller au contact de votre peuple et de découvrir les merveilles que vous avez fait pour reconstruire leurs maisons.

-Demain sera une belle journée.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien...Aimez-vous danser ?

-C'est que... » La Reine rougit, semblant gênée par la question, « Je ne danse pas.

-Il est toujours temps d'apprendre.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je...

-Je vais alors vous poser une autre question. Aimez-vous les bals ?

-Hm...Oui, du moins, j'aime l'ambiance qui y règne.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Soyez rassurée, je vous promet que demain sera une excellente journée. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, votre Majesté.

-Je vous remercie. Bonne nuit à vous aussi. »

Sur ses derniers mots, Elsa s'engouffra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Après s'être changée, elle s'avança d'un pas de velours vers son lit, et s'enveloppa dans les couvertures brodées, partant une nouvelle fois aux pays des rêves, un sourire sur ses lèvres rosées.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Elsa commençait tout doucement à émerger du pays des rêves, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix lointaine, de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre.

« -La chambre de la Reine Elsa s'il-vous-plaît ? Au fond du couloir ? Merci ! »

Des bruits de pas raisonnants dans le corridor parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la souveraine, qui d'un geste, s'éclipsa sous les draps. Ayant reconnu sa cadette, elle se douta fort bien que cette dernière arriverait à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la chambre, sans même vérifier qu'elle dormait.

Et sur ce point, la Reine ne se trompa pas. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, la rouquine entra dans la pièce, non sans avoir toqué brièvement à la porte, et se jeta sur le lit telle une enfant.

« -Elsa ! Elsa !

-Quoi ? » maugréa l'intéressée.

« -Regarde ! Regarde !

-Tu ne vois pas que j'ai le visage couvert là ?

-S'il n'y a que ça...

-Hein ? Anna ! Non ! Non ! N... »

Sans avoir eu le temps de finir ses supplications, Elsa se retrouva sans draps pour la couvrir, ces derniers ayant été retirés brusquement par la princesse. Surprise sur le coup, la souveraine sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, et se redressa dans son lit.

« -Anna !

-Mais viens voir !

-Pour ta peine, non.

-Mais...

-Tu m'auras cherchée.

-C'est pas ton genre de bouder comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-Non non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! … Bon, d'accord. »

La rouquine reposa les draps sur les épaules de son aînée, prenant soin de bien la couvrir. Une fois cela fait, elle s'assied sur le bord du matelas, attendant patiemment une réaction de la blonde. Cette dernière attendit un certain temps, profitant à nouveau de l'effet doux du tissus contre sa peau, et finit par laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« -J'ai gagné.

-Attends, quoi ?

-Un zéro pour moi !

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu...

-Anna ?

-Oui ?

-Montre moi. » lui dit la Reine d'un air malicieux, heureuse d'avoir perturbé sa sœur.

« -Te montrer quoi ?

-Tu es venue pour me montrer quelque chose, non ?

-Ah ! Oui ! Désolée, tu sais, avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge...

-Oui, je sais » répondit Elsa en souriant.

« -Tiens, regardes cette merveille ! » lui annonça la rouquine en tendant une robe devant elle. Cette dernière, d'une couleur vert d'eau et aux motifs prunes, semblait briller de cristaux argentés. Deux longues manches, taillées pour laisser les épaules découvertes, étaient décorées d'un brin de dentelles. La Reine la fixa d'un air ébahi, observant chaque détails de la tenue.

« -D'où te vient-elle ?

-Un présent de Hodin !

-Un présent ?

-Oui ! Tu en as une toi aussi, regardes un peu ! »

La princesse laissa sa précieuse robe sur le lit de la souveraine, et se précipita à l'autre bout de la chambre, où se situait un mannequin habillé. Anna prit appui sur le bustier et y déposa sa tête de manière pensive.

« -Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

-Hm...

-Mais si, réfléchis bien ! C'était dans ce même château, il y a...un an précisément !

-Maintenant que tu le dis...

-Il nous avait fait un cadeau semblable...Enfin...quoiqu'un peu plus grotesque.

-Oui, nous avions fini en petite robe dans les couloirs... » marmonna la blonde en esquissant un sourire.

« -Tu te souviens alors !

-Oui, comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

Les deux sœurs se fixèrent un long moment en silence, avant de sourire à nouveau. Anna défit ensuite la robe du mannequin et s'avança vers le lit.

« -Je peux ?

-Tu peux quoi ?

-M'occuper de toi !

-Heu...

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute manière !

-Mais...

-Allez debout ! »

La rouquine tira son aînée de sous les draps et l'emmena jusqu'à un grand miroir. La souveraine arborait un air à la fois perplexe et méfiant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien prendre ainsi sa cadette.

« -A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?!

-Laisses toi faire ! Allez, enlèves ça ! » s'exclama la princesse en tirant sur la robe de nuit d'Elsa. Cette dernière, rougissant à vue d'œil, retint le tissus blanc et alla se cacher derrière le paravent.

« -Anna, c'est extrêmement...

-...gênant ? Oui, je sais. Enfin, je me doute, mais...

-Anna...

-Ça va Elsa, on est entre nous.

-Irrécupérable... » soupira la blonde.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur, la Reine lui tourna le dos et se laissa se faire habiller comme on s'occuperait d'une poupée. De temps à autre, son regard passait à travers les fentes du paravent, guettant que personne ne pénètre dans la chambre.

« -Et si quelqu'un venait à entrer, Anna ?

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Non !

-Alors cesses de te préoccuper de tout. Il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un entre. On ne dérange pas une Reine comme ça.

-Vraiment ? » Le regard de la blonde vint se poser sur sa cadette. La souveraine eut un sourire en repensant à toutes les fois où sa sœur était venue dans sa chambre sans frapper. Cette dernière sembla lire dans les yeux de la Reine, et se sentit soudain gênée.

« -Oui mais Elsa, moi c'est différent. Pour toutes ces fois où j'ai dû attendre derrière ta porte, j'ai bien le droit de venir quand bon me semble.

-Certes. Mais, sait-on jamais, et si quelqu'un venait ?

-Tu es décidément trop bornée ! »

La rouquine prit un corset blanc qu'elle tendit à son aînée « Enfiles donc ça. ». La souveraine prit un air dépité et saisit la pièce de tissus. Elle se contenta de le passer autour de sa taille, rhabillant ainsi une part de sa nudité, et elle remit les extrémités du laçage entre les mains de la princesse.

« -Anna je te préviens, si tu sers trop fort... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la jeune arendellienne tira sur les cordons de cotons, prenant par surprise son aînée. Sur le coup, une multitude de petits flocons légers jaillirent au dessus de la souveraine, dansant autour d'elle jusqu'à retomber sur le sol.

« -Tu disais ?

-Rien » maugréa la Reine.

« -Oh, c'est mignon tout ces petits pétales de glace.

-Continus comme ça et tu vas beaucoup moins les aimer, tes petits pétales de glace...

-Oh...Je ne me souviens pas réagir de la même manière lorsque c'est toi qui m'habille. Bon d'un côté, il me serait difficile de laisser échapper de la neige...

-Très amusant, vraiment.

-Ne le prend pas mal. »

La cadette eut un sourire en voyant la mine boudeuse de sa sœur. Passant ses bras autour du cou de cette dernière, elle l'enlaça sans gêne malgré l'aspect dévêtu qu'affichait la blonde

« -Tu sais, moi je trouve ça très mignon ces petites réactions que tu ne contrôles pas.

-Si tu le dis.

-Oui, je le dis, et je le pense. Par contre...Je ne voudrais pas te presser mais mon ventre cri famine, alors ce serait bien si on pouvait finir de t'habiller.

-Tu dis ça alors que tu n'es même pas vêtue non plus.

-Oui mais moi tu me connais, je m'habille en même pas cinq minutes.

-Oui c'est vrai...

-Allez, tout le monde va se demander ce qu'on fait.

-Mais de toute manière il n'y a rien de prévu ce matin.

-Ce matin ?! Tu rigoles ! On est déjà au beau milieu de l'après-midi !

-Quoi ?! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?!

-Ben...je voulais tellement te voir dans cette robe...

-Il va falloir revoir tes priorités.

-Hm...tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Allons, dépêchons-nous à présent. »

Anna acquiesça et tendit la robe à sa sœur. Une fois celle-ci refermée dans le dos de la Reine, la rouquine s'appliqua à mettre le col de dentelle fine comme il fallait.

Elsa se tint devant sa cadette, les mains jointes, avec ce fameux air digne et élégant qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

« -Hm. C'est presque parfait.

-Presque ? » répéta la souveraine.

« -Oui. Je sais que les cheveux lâchés donnent un côté sauvage et sensuel, mais tout de même. Il faudrait penser à les attacher.

-Sauvage et sensuel ? Non mais ça ne va pas ?! »

La princesse fit fi des paroles de son aînée et s'avança vers elle, saisissant les mèches blondes pour les nouer ensembles. Une fois la chevelure tressée, elle la fit retomber sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

« -Elsa ? » demanda t-elle, reprenant un ton plus doux et calme.

« -Hm ?

-As-tu parlé de la lettre avec Hodin ?

-Oui...je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

-Non, pas que je me souvienne.

-Oh...Et bien, il ne nous a jamais envoyé cette lettre. Et il ne nous a jamais invité.

-Mais qui est-ce dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Hier soir il devait aller voir Kristoff pour la récupérer et l'étudier de plus près. Il m'a dit que nous en reparlerions aujourd'hui.

-Je ne sais pas quand alors.

-Comment cela ?

-La matinée est passée, et le temps que l'on finisse de se préparer et qu'on aille manger, il sera déjà l'heure du bal.

-Attends...du bal ? Il était sérieux ?!

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, hier soir il a fait mention de bal, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en ferait véritablement un.

-Heu Elsa...Il va falloir que tu m'expliques. Quand et où est-ce que vous prenez le temps de vous voir tout les deux ?

-Non non non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah mais je ne crois rien !

-De toute manière, nous avons autre chose à parler.

-Oui, la lettre. Mais saches que je reviendrais à la charge, concernant vos petites discussions secrètes.

-Si cela te fait plaisir...Non, Anna, sérieusement. Plus je repense à cette lettre, plus je me dis que ce fut une grossière erreur de venir à Elredor.

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

-Tout simplement parce que si ce n'est pas Hodin qui voulait que nous venions, alors c'est que quelqu'un nous veut ici, loin d'Arendelle. Cela n'a rien de rassurant. Quelqu'un nous veut là, et pourquoi à ton avis ?

-Oui, je suis d'accord que c'est un peu louche mais ne pourrais-tu pas profiter de ce que nous offre ce voyage ?

-Mais Anna, c'est mauvais signe !

-Et bien tant pis ! Peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien du tout ! Ou alors peut-être que tu as raison et qu'un événement tragique va nous tomber dessus ! Mais tant pis ! Profitons, et si ça doit nous tomber dessus, et bien ça tombera ! Bon, maintenant, tournes toi vers moi et ne bouge plus.

-Anna...

-Chut ! »

La rouquine inspecta Elsa de la tête aux pieds, l'air satisfaite. La souveraine portait une robe bleue céleste cintrée à la taille. De fines manches de la même couleur recouvraient élégamment ses bras, et un col de dentelles fines et blanches venait ajouter une allure on ne pouvait plus royale. La princesse retoucha à nouveau le col blanc, et laissa un sourire s'étirer sur son visage. Enfin, elle alla chercher la petite tiare royale qu'elle cala entre les mèches rebelles de sa sœur.

« -Parfaite ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me dépêcher et nous pourrons aller manger ! Attends moi là, je reviens dans cinq minutes !

-Cinq minutes ?

-Pas une de plus, pas une de moins ! A tout de suite ! »

La princesse fila hors de la chambre après avoir saisit la robe verte qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit quelques minutes auparavant.

Elsa la regarda s'en aller, l'air complètement hébété. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa sœur se comporter de la sorte. L'air maternel qu'elle avait eu avait brusquement donné à la souveraine l'impression qu'elle se trouvait face à sa défunte mère.

La blonde soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant patiemment sa cadette. Cette dernière, comme elle l'avait certifié, ne fut pas bien longue, et une fois qu'elle arriva, elle entraîna sa sœur dans un petit salon juste assez spacieux pour y trouver deux sofas et une petite table, en plus de la cheminée de briques rouges. Plusieurs petits saladiers remplis de nourritures étaient déjà disposés sur la surface de bois qui séparait les canapés.

« -Hodin a dit que nous serions tranquilles ici. Kristoff devrait nous rejoindre. » Anna s'empara alors d'un petit pain et croqua dedans à pleines dents sous l'air étonné de son aînée.

« -Anna...as-tu mangé ce matin ?

-Non. Comme toi, je suis restée tard au lit. Seul Kristoff a su être matinal.

-Tout s'explique.

-De ?

-Ta faim de loup !

-Ah...oui. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !

-Et que ferons-nous après ?

-Nous devons nous rendre à la grande salle.

-La grande salle...celle de réception ?

-Oui.

-Mais je dois d'abord voir Hodin pour la lettre.

-Tu verras cela plus tard. Ils vont tous nous attendre, là bas.

-Tous ?!

-Oui. Hodin, Saïnika, et bien d'autres.

-Il y aura trop de monde.

-Oh non non non! Je te vois déjà venir. Tu as survécu à la fête que nous avions donné à Arendelle, il y a un an. Nous avions même dansé ensembles.

-Mais je n'ai rien dis !

-Non, tu n'as rien dit mais tu penses trop fort !

-Très bien alors je ne dirais ni ne penserais plus. »

La rouquine fixa son aînée d'un air ébahi. Cette dernière piocha quelques chocolats dans l'un des paniers, et s'en délecta, sans dire un mot de plus. La princesse leva alors les yeux au ciel, et, l'air de rien, elle s'allongea sur le canapé, reposant sa tête sur les cuisses de sa sœur. Elsa perdit alors sa mine boudeuse et eu un sourire bienveillant à l'égard de sa cadette. Retrouvant toutes les deux le sourire et leur bonne humeur, les arendelliennes déjeunèrent ensembles, oubliant pour un temps les tracas de l'aînée. Elles furent vite rejointes par Kristoff qui arriva de manière théâtrale dans une tenue majestueuse digne d'un prince. A sa vue, la Reine ne put contenir son amusement, tellement elle fut peu habituée à le voir ainsi habillé.

« -Messire. Je crois ne pas vous avoir vu aussi élégant depuis votre mariage. » Le montagnard rougit aussitôt et vit le regard réprimant de son épouse à l'attention de la Reine. Finalement, il prit un air faussement mesquin avant de lancer un sourire à son interlocutrice.

« -Et bien qui sait, votre Majesté ? Peut-être s'agit-il là de vos épousailles. »

Elsa observa l'homme, incrédule.

« -Vous commencez à avoir du répondant.

-Juste ce qu'il faut pour vous tenir tête. »

La souveraine se servit une tasse de thé, et après l'avoir portée à ses lèvres, elle ferma ses yeux, une expression neutre sur son visage.

« -Tu ne me tiendras jamais tête, mon cher Kristoff.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. J'ai un avantage que tu n'auras sans doute jamais.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Kristoff... » soupira la princesse. Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre sa faute, l'enfant des trolls se retrouva sous une pile de neige.

« -Réfléchis avant de parler. Ça pourrait t'épargner ce genre de situation.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une belle-sœur pareille ? » maugréa l'homme, vaincu.

Anna aida le jeune prince à se défaire de sa prison de glace, et le repas pu continuer de manière conviviale. Celui-ci terminé, Kristoff s'éclipsa, allant retrouver le Roi d'Elredor. La rouquine fixa longuement son aînée, voyant que ses craintes refaisaient surfaces.

« -Tu sais, ce bal est juste une réception diplomatique. Elredor n'avait aucune connaissance d'Arendelle avant il y a un an. Hodin veut juste nous présenter aux souverains des pays de son continent. Il expliquait que toutes ces têtes couronnées peinaient à croire en son histoire.

-Pourtant ils doivent connaître les Îles du sud, d'après les origines de Saïnika.

-Mais ce n'est pas du tout au même endroit. Ils pensent que notre continent est inhabité. Certains pensaient même qu'il n'y avait pas de terre, et que la mer s'éternisait par delà leur territoire. Nous voir, et surtout, te voir, permettrait à Hodin de leur prouver ses dires. Il n'avait pas prévu notre venue, mais à présent que nous sommes là, il ne pouvait pas rater l'occasion de leur montrer notre existence. Et c'est pour nous aussi, une bonne opportunité de trouver de nouveaux liens et partenaires commerciaux.

-Tu oublis une chose Anna. Si Hodin invite tout ses contacts, qui te dit que les Îles du sud ne seront pas présentent ?

-J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé...De toute façon, nous verrons bien. Tout va bien se passer et je compte m'amuser lors de ce bal. Et toi aussi !

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas. Tu es très forte pour les premières impressions. Plus douée que moi en tout cas.

-Cesses de dire des bêtises. Tu es toi, et c'est ce qui compte.

-Oui, sûrement...Bien, et que dirais-tu d'y aller ?

-Puisqu'il le faut... »

Les sœurs se tinrent par un bras, et toutes deux sortirent de la pièce. Alors qu'elles longeaient les longs corridors, la main de la Reine se crispait au fil de leur progression.

« -Maintenant que j'y pense, si personne là bas ne nous connaît, tout les regards seront tournés vers nous.

-Comme lors de ton couronnement. Et encore après lors de la fête du renouveau d'Arendelle. Tu as déjà surmonté cela.

-Oui, tu as raison...

-Allez, respires, tu seras parfaite. Personne ne peut t'égaler dans ton rôle de Reine. »

Les arendelliennes arrivèrent finalement devant la grande double porte ébène, devant laquelle le laquais attendait. Ce dernier s'inclina, et sans attendre l'accord des jeunes femmes, il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la grande salle, et énonça leur arrivée. Elsa et Anna s'avancèrent alors d'un pas doux et calme, sous le silence pesant qui s'était mit à régner dans la pièce. Elles s'arrêtèrent au sommet des marches habillées d'un tapis framboise, où elles purent voir clairement, grand nombre d'invités. Parmi eux, elles réussirent à distinguer Kristoff, puis Saïnika, et enfin, le regard bleuté de la souveraine s'arrêta sur Hodin. Ce dernier les observait d'un air qu'Elsa crut reconnaître, à son grand étonnement, fier.

Les jeunes femmes descendirent alors les marches une à une avec prestance, et furent accueillies par le Roi d'Elredor. Ce dernier prit une main de chacune des arendelliennes et guida Anna vers Kristoff.

« -Je vous laisse votre cavalière. En revanche, je garde sa Majesté. »

Elsa fixa le Roi, préoccupée par cet acte. Hodin eut un sourire en coin, et, s'éloignant du jeune couple royal, il serra la main de la souveraine.

« -Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ?

-Vous êtes fourbe.

-Vous ne le saviez pas encore ? Je joue. A présent, continuons notre partie sur la piste, voulez-vous ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'elredorien fit signe à l'orchestre de reprendre, et, posant une main sur la taille de la souveraine, il entama la première danse de la soirée. Tendue et vexée que le Roi ne l'entraîne sans lui laisser le choix, la jeune femme serra ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux d'Hodin, et laissa un léger courant d'air frais les envelopper. L'homme pinça alors des lèvres, lançant un regard amer à sa partenaire.

« -Vous avez froid, mon Roi ? » demanda cette dernière de manière angélique.

« -Pas ici votre Altesse. Tout ces invités ne comprendraient pas.

-De quoi parlez-vous donc ?

-Vous allez me faire croire que ce vent glacial vient de nulle part ? Votre tête pourrait être mise à prix si vous vous dévoiliez aussi brusquement.

-Vous divaguez, votre Majesté. Il ne s'agit là que d'un petit courant d'air. »

Sur ces mots, Elsa laissa quelques flocons s'étouffer dans la main de son cavalier qui, au contact froid des poussières de glaces, grimaça.

« -Et bien, on dirait que l'hiver arrive plus tôt que prévu par chez vous. »

Face à cette remarque, Hodin pressa la Reine contre lui, s'approchant d'avantage de son visage.

« -Vous vous mettez inutilement en danger, cessez donc. Profitez de cette soirée...

-A laquelle vous m'avez embarquée de force dans une danse ?

-C'est pour cela que vous êtes en colère ? » répondit l'elredorien en retenant un rire « La danse n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous tenir contre moi sans que personne ne trouve cela étrange.

-Vraiment ?

-Puisque je vous le dis. »

La souveraine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Finalement, les autres convives s'ajoutèrent au duo pour danser à leur tour. Anna et Kristoff valsèrent amoureusement, comme lors de leur mariage. Le bal se déroula parfaitement bien, et Hodin put présenter les arendelliens à ses hôtes qui accueillirent leur venue avec le sourire. Saïnika se comporta de manière digne et princière, et passa grand temps de la soirée avec un homme aux rouflaquettes brunes et au costume blanc et bleu.

A la fin de la soirée, alors que plusieurs invités, ainsi que la princesse et le prince d'Arendelle, partaient se coucher, Elsa délaissa son partenaire et se dirigea vers l'un des nombreux couloirs.

Hodin ne tarda pas à la suivre, écoutant le raisonnement de ses pas. Arrivé au bout du corridor, la Reine disparut de son champs de vision, laissant une porte ouverte derrière elle. Le souverain pénétra dans la pièce, et fut aussitôt plaqué contre un mur glacial. La jeune femme blonde posa une main sur le torse du Roi, envoyant par le même coup une légère vague de froid. S'approchant au plus près de son visage, ses lèvres rosées s'avancèrent jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Hodin.

« -Vous avais-je déjà dit qu'il m'arrivait d'être rancunière ?

-Non, et je ne vous imagine pas comme cela. »

L'elredorien passa une main dans le dos de la jeune souveraine et la serra contre lui, s'apprêtant à franchir un nouveau pas.

« -Dans ce cas, vous allez être déçu. » répondit Elsa en lui lançant un souffle frais au visage, avant de se reculer et de se diriger vers la porte. Puis, reprenant un air sérieux et royal, elle articula ses derniers mots « Prenez cela comme une revanche sur votre départ soudain d'Arendelle. Demain, je souhaite que nous parlions sérieusement de cette lettre. Bonne nuit, votre Majesté. »

Le Roi observa la jeune femme sortir, sidéré. Depuis la nuit qu'il avait passé avec la Reine, il pensait que cette vieille rancœur avait disparue, mais il s'aperçut ce soir là, qu'Elsa n'avait jamais oublié.

Il soupira, acceptant sa défaite pour cette fois, et remonta à ses appartements, où il passa la nuit paisiblement.

La jeune arendellienne rejoignit sa chambre, satisfaite de son acte. Elle avait beau ne pas être indifférente face à Hodin, elle n'appréciait pas son manque de priorité et de tact. Il avait préféré organiser un bal et sauver son honneur en profitant de leur présence, plutôt que d'étudier la lettre mystérieuse. Le danger planait sûrement au dessus de leur tête, Elsa en était certaine, mais elle seule semblait s'en inquiéter. Le lendemain, elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés, et chercherait elle-même celui ou celle qui aura voulu les mener jusqu'à Elredor.

Et c'est pleins de questions en tête, que la souveraine s'endormit, partant pour le monde des songes, où elle se découvrit endormie aux côtés de sa sœur, l'air calme et sereine.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le lendemain du bal d'Elredor, Elsa s'était levée tôt, décidée à faire bouger les choses concernant la lettre. A son réveil, elle partit prendre un bain afin de se ressourcer l'esprit. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle était bien décidée à trouver des réponses.

Sortant de l'eau, elle alla par la suite s'habiller d'une robe mauve aux broderies dorées, et s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon décoré de deux tresses. Elle se regarda un bref instant dans le miroir de sa chambre, et ajouta à sa coiffure le petit diadème d'Arendelle. Enfin satisfaite, elle sortit de la pièce, et chercha le bureau du Roi.

Elle demanda à plusieurs reprises son chemin à des domestiques, prétextant une entrevue avec Hodin, et ceux-ci finirent par la guider dans le dit bureau.

Une fois laissée seule, elle toqua à la porte, espérant que personne ne lui réponde. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent par la suite restèrent silencieuses, si bien qu'Elsa entra discrètement dans la pièce. Elle s'élança avec hâte vers les tiroirs du bureau, et chercha la lettre que le Roi avait dû récupérer à Kristoff deux jours auparavant. Par chance, elle la trouva dans l'un des nombreux dossiers officiels, et le manque de sérieux de l'elredorien lui parut alors évident. Satisfaite de sa trouvaille, elle glissa le morceau de papier entre deux épaisseurs de tissus qui constituait sa robe, et elle ressortit telle une voleuse, regagnant le long corridor.

Cherchant alors un salon de libre, elle repassa devant sa chambre et aperçut deux gardes veiller face à la porte. Elle ralentit quelque peu le pas, les observant curieusement, et découvrit la porte ouverte. La silhouette du souverain s'afficha alors au fond de la pièce, et, surprise de le voir ici, Elsa accéléra sa démarche, espérant atteindre le bout du couloir avant qu'il ne la voit. La chance sembla être avec elle ce matin là, car elle ne croisa personne, et le Roi ne la vit apparemment pas.

Finalement, elle trouva facilement un petit salon, et ouvrant la porte, elle sentit une chaleur rassurante l'envelopper. Elle s'avança avant de refermer l'entrée derrière elle, et alla jusqu'à la cheminée, ou le feu crépitait doucement. Elle s'agenouilla, observant calmement les flammes, appréciant ce moment de détente. Puis, la lettre lui revint en mémoire, et elle la sortit d'entre les couches de tissus pour l'ouvrir et la lire à nouveau.

Elle observa chaque détail, cherchant un quelconque indice qui aurait pu lui être utile pour découvrir le mystérieux expéditeur. Plongée dans ses recherches, elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Ne voulant pas être dérangée, elle se déplaça presque en rampant derrière le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, et attendit patiemment, espérant que la personne s'en aille.

« -Elle n'est pas ici votre Altesse.

-Vraiment ?

-Voyez par vous-même, Sire. »

Les pas retentirent derrière le fauteuil, et finirent par s'éloigner de nouveau. « Non, vous avez raison. Il n'y a personne. » Sur ces mots, la porte claqua et Elsa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se remit face au feu, sentant la chaleur des flammes sur son visage, et se replongea dans ses recherches. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réellement s'y remettre qu'elle entendit un cliquetis en direction de la porte. Reconnaissant le son d'une clé dans une serrure, un frisson la parcourut, se sentant désormais observée et prise au piège. De nouveaux pas raisonnèrent dans son dos, et la souveraine ferma ses yeux bleutés en pinçant des lèvres, se sentant stupide de s'être ainsi fait prendre. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, alors qu'Elsa sentit une pression derrière son dos. Deux mains derrières elle se mêlèrent à sa chevelure, défaisant son chignon, et elle sût qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie du Roi d'Elredor. Ce dernier ne bougea d'abord plus, continuant la danse de ses mains aux milieux des mèches blondes de la jeune femme, puis il finit par s'accroupir, se mettant plus ou moins à la hauteur de la souveraine.

« -Vous vouliez faire des recherches sans moi ?

-Vous ne vous décidiez pas à le faire... »

Hodin saisit la lettre des mains d'Elsa et la laissa glisser plus loin.

« -Vous savez, je me souviens du jour où je suis parti.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant on croirait que vous l'avez vite effacé de votre mémoire.

-Oh non, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille. Lorsque je repense à ce jour, je me sens terriblement frustré. C'est très ennuyeux. Je me rappelle aussi du soir où vous étiez venue reprendre votre couronne. Et à tout cela s'ajoute la soirée d'hier.

-Je vous serais grée d'oublier tout ceci.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Pour vous éviter de faux-espoirs. »

Sans décrocher un mot de plus, Elsa se releva, faisant fi du Roi. Celui-ci se leva également et bloqua la jeune femme en l'encadrant de ses bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Une plaque de glace se dessina alors à leurs pieds, faisant sourire l'elredorien plutôt que l'effrayer.

« -Pourtant, il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais retenter.

-Vous risqueriez un incident diplomatique.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je vais vous dire quelque chose, ma Reine. Votre petite vengeance d'hier était très bien trouvée. Malheureusement pour vous, on a dû oublier de vous apprendre que jamais on ne nargue un homme de la sorte, car ce dernier pourrait ne pas arrêter ses désirs.

-Je vous prierais de me relâcher sur le champs sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? »

A la fin de ses mots, Hodin déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, et retraça un nouveau parcours avec ses lèvres.

« -Pourquoi ne pas accueillir mes avances à bras ouverts alors que, nous le savons tout les deux, vous mourrez d'envie de continuer dans cette voie.

-Vous vous surestimez...

-Prouvez moi que j'ai tort dans ce cas »

Elsa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, cherchant une idée pour freiner l'élan du Roi. Ce dernier la pressa plus fort contre lui, si bien qu'elle pu parfaitement sentir son corps dans son dos. Il enfoui son visage dans la chevelure blonde de la souveraine, et bien qu'elle apprécia ce moment à la fois doux et excitant, elle posa sa main sur une hanche de l'elredorien, et transforma le cuir de son pantalon en glace épaisse, provoquant un cri chez le principal intéressé. Sur le coup, il relâcha l'arendellienne, ne sachant plus quoi faire, trop crispé par le froid.

« -Ceci vous suffira t-il votre Majesté ?

-Je...Je pense que oui...

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous m'excuserez, je dois continuer mes recherches.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser comme cela ?!

-Hm...Non, vous avez raison. Je ne vais pas vous laissez comme ça. »

Elsa se posta face à lui et sembla réfléchir un bref instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage. Satisfaite de son idée, elle fit un geste gracieux avec ses mains, et Hodin se retrouva habillé tel le père noël des légendes, à la différences que ses vêtements n'étaient pas en velours rouges, mais en glace blanche. La souveraine acheva son œuvre en fixant les pieds de l'elredorien au sol avec deux gros blocs de neiges compacts, et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« -J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas ceci non plus, votre Majesté. Importuner une femme est bien dangereux, surtout lorsqu'elle est Reine. »

Sur ses derniers mots, elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et passa la porte. Elle fut accueillie par les deux gardes qu'elle avait vu auparavant, et leur indiqua poliment que leur souverain avait besoin d'aide. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce, et Elsa les entendit étouffer des rires. Satisfaite d'elle, elle partit pour la bibliothèque, espérant ne plus être importunée par ce Roi qui avait cette fois-ci, prit une bonne leçon.

* * *

Saïnika était déjà levée lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer. Haussant les épaules, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à un petit salon où elle avait l'habitude de déjeuner. Pour cette journée, la jeune femme avait choisi une tenue de cuir et de daim, espérant pouvoir partir à la chasse comme elle le faisait au moins une fois par semaine. Ses guêtres épaisses tenues entre ses doigts, elle atteignit la petite pièce réchauffée et alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises habillées de velours. Elle enfila les morceaux de cuirs autour de ses mollets, et attendit patiemment qu'une des domestiques vienne lui apporter son repas. Une fois cela fait, elle déjeuna calmement, réfléchissant au butin de chasse qu'elle rapporterait en fin de journée.

Alors qu'elle saisit sa tasse de thé pour la porter à ses lèvres, Hodin entra dans la pièce, et sans plus de manière, alla s'affaler sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

« -Bien le bonjour très cher cousin. » lui dit Saïnika d'un ton neutre, « Et après, c'est moi qui suis la plus impolie. Il va falloir revoir ça.

-Pas maintenant Saïnika. Je n'ai pas envie de rire.

-Pourquoi donc ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

-Rien, oublis. » Le Roi tourna alors son regard vers sa protégée et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. « Où comptes-tu aller habillée comme ça ?

-Tu me fais marcher j'espère ? Ce sont les vêtements que je porte pour la chasse, tu le sais bien.

-La chasse ? Non, pas aujourd'hui, retournes te changer. »

La jeune elredorienne laissa tomber sa tasse à l'entente de ces mots, lui causant diverses brûlures à cause du thé chaud. Elle poussa un juron et se releva d'un bond, épongeant sa tenue avec une serviette.

« -Hodin ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

-Je ne cherchais pas à être amusant. Tu n'iras pas à la chasse aujourd'hui. Ni demain.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ! Qu'ai-je encore fait ?!

-Rien de spéciale. Seulement, te savoir à la chasse alors que tu ne connais pas encore toutes les manières princières me met hors de moi.

-Cela ne te dérangeais pas plus que ça avant !

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant que ces arendelliens arrivent au Royaume ! » Le Roi soupira et se releva, s'approchant de sa cousine. Il lui posa les mains sur ses joues rosées, soutenant son regard.

« -Saïnika, il faut que tu comprennes. Tu dois pouvoir te comporter en parfaite princesse, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Sans cela, tu m'empêches de mettre en place mes projets.

-Mais quels projets ?! Si tu me gardes juste pour m'éduquer comme une bourrique au sang royal, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! » Cette fois-ci, la main du Roi partit d'un coup sec s'aplatir sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« -Prends garde à tes mots ! Je t'apprécie grandement ma chère cousine, mais il y a des choses que je ne tolérerais pas sous mon toit. Tu n'iras pas à la chasse aujourd'hui, à point c'est tout. Tu continueras d'apprendre les bonnes manières, chose que ta petite tête à apparemment bien du mal à assimiler.

-C'est elle qui t'a mis dans une telle colère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est cette Reine ? Jamais tu n'aurais osé lever la main sur moi !

-J'ai su être patient. Aujourd'hui je vois que nous perdons trop de temps à cause de tes caprices !

-Trop de temps pour quoi !

-Cela ne te regardes pas ! Vas te changer sur le champs ! Tu passeras ta journée à apprendre à être courtoise. Et pour se faire, quoi de mieux que de rester en présence de la Reine et de sa sœur ?

-Mais...

-Je ne discute plus. »

La jeune femme eut un grognement presque enragé, et elle sortit du salon en claquant la porte.

Hodin laissa son regard se plonger au milieu des flammes qui dansaient au creux de la cheminée, réfléchissant à ses plans qui se voyaient compromis. Il regretta son comportement envers Saïnika et se dit que niveau bonne conduite, même lui n'était pas l'un des meilleurs professeurs. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, perdu dans ses pensées, et au bout d'un moment, il sortit de la pièce, se préparant à souhaiter un bon départ aux invités qui reprenaient la route le matin même.

* * *

« Elsa ?

-C'est toi Anna ?

-Oui ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu fais-tu ici ?

-Je t'ai cherchée partout. Et puis, j'ai pensé à la bibliothèque...

-Tu as bien fait.

-Ça va ? Tu me sembles bizarre ce matin. »

La rouquine ferma la porte derrière elle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible en voyant sa sœur si concentrée sur un bout de papier. Elle s'avança d'un pas de velours et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son aînée, observant l'objet de sa concentration. Lorsqu'elle vit la lettre, elle eut un petit sourire soulagée, et elle posa son front contre celui d'Elsa avant de lui déposer un baisé sur la joue.

« -Toujours cette lettre.

-Oui, que croyais-tu que c'était ?

-Une déclaration de guerre, bien entendu. » La cadette avait répondu avec un tel sérieux que cela fit lever le nez de la souveraine, qui en oublia un court instant sa lettre.

« -Pardon ?

-Ben oui, après la soirée d'hier soir.

-Et bien quoi ? Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? » répondit nerveusement la jeune femme blonde.

« -Oh ça va Elsa ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ça passerait inaperçu ! De la glace sur les mains du Roi, en intérieur, ce n'est pas très courant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oh non, ça se voyait vraiment alors ?!

-Rien qu'un chouilla. Et puis, je te surveillais de très près, d'où le fait que j'ai insisté auprès de Kristoff pour que nous vous rejoignions sur la piste et que les autres invités suivent le mouvement. Ainsi, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. » La Reine laissa passer un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa cadette. Elle avait joué avec le feu ce soir là.

« -Merci Anna...

-Mais de rien ! Lorsqu'il s'agit de veiller tes arrières, je suis toujours présente ! Mais dis moi, c'était quoi ton idée en faisant ça ?

-C'est que...

-Oh la la. Je crois qu'on en a pas fini entre toi et Hodin. »

Elsa baissa la tête, rouge de honte, puis se détendit lorsque sa sœur la prit par les épaules.

« -Bon, et sinon ? Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ? » La souveraine se ressaisit brusquement et secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Non, rien de rien. Je ne comprend pas. Et Hodin ne m'aide en rien.

-Le sceau, tu as regardé le sceau ?

-Oui mais je ne le connais pas.

-Attends, quoi ? Toi ? Ne pas reconnaître un sceau ?!

-Oui...

-As-tu pu comparer à celui de Hodin ?

-Il me semble que le sceau d'Elredor représente la silhouette d'un dragon.

-D'un dragon ?

-Oui, je suppose qu'il s'agit là d'un clin d'œil à l'une des nombreuses légendes qui doivent peupler le pays. Quoi qu'il en soit, le sceau de la lettre représente un bateau tout en longueur qui semble entouré d'une aura.

-Et tu n'avais pas vu ce détail lorsque nous avons reçu la lettre ?

-Non, je...J'étais trop heureuse de me dire que...

-Oui, je comprend. Hm...regardons dans les livres de la bibliothèque et cherchons une légende ou un événement qui puisse avoir un rapport avec un bateau tel que celui-ci.

-Mais il doit y en avoir pleins ! Non il y a sûrement un autre détail quelque part. »

La rouquine observa le sceau de plus près et posa son doigt dessus.

« -Là ! Qu'y a t-il de marqué ici ?

-...Te waka a Maui. Je l'avais déjà vu mais, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie.

-Et bien cherchons.

-On ne sait même pas en quelle langue c'est écrit, Anna.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. On va tranquillement se plonger dans la lecture et nous finirons bien par trouver quelque chose.

-Oui...Tu as raison, il faut rester optimiste. Mais nous perdons tellement de temps.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. »

La cadette pressa le bras de sa sœur, se voulant rassurante, et toutes deux commencèrent leurs recherches sur les mystérieuses inscriptions.

Personne ne vint les importuner durant la matinée, et les domestiques leur apportèrent le repas dans la bibliothèque. Peu de temps après s'être rassasiées, les arendelliennes furent rejointes par Kristoff.

« -Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ?! » demanda la princesse.

« -Je cherchais un ami, mais rien n'y fait, je ne le trouve pas.

-C'est celui dont tu m'avais parlé ?

-Oui, Kassam. Tant pis, je finirais bien par le retrouver avant que nous repartions d'ici. Et vous, que faites-vous ?

-On fait quelques recherches pour en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse lettre.

-Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, pas encore, mais je garde espoir.

-Kristoff ? » demanda la souveraine.

« -Oui ?

-Aurais-tu vu le Roi, par hasard ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça. Il agissait bizarrement ce matin.

-Que faisait-il ?

-Oh, qu'importe...

-J'ai trouvé ! » la coupa Anna, « Regardez ! Te waka a Maui signifie le waka de Maui. Maui est un personnage issu d'une légende Mãori. Maui serait un demi-dieu. Un jour il serait parti pêcher avec son frère, et lors de sa pêche, il aurait remonté deux poissons. Il nomma le premier Te ika a Maui, qui veut dire littéralement le poisson de Maui, et il appela le second Te waka a Maui, qui lui veut dire le waka de Maui...

-Cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup malheureusement.

-Attends Elsa, notre réponse est dans ce qui suit. Te ika a Maui serait la représentation de l'île du nord, et Te waka a Maui serait...les îles du sud...

-Comment ?!

-Au moins nous savons à qui nous avons affaire maintenant... » La rouquine ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés « Oh non...

-Qu'y a t-il Anna ? » demanda le jeune prince.

« -Saïnika...Hier...Elle était en compagnie d'un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Hans...

-Et tu ne le dis que maintenant ?! » s'énerva la souveraine .

« -Mais tout était fait pour nous permettre de passer une bonne soirée. Cet homme ressemblait à Hans mais, ce n'était pas lui, je ne voyais pas de raison de m'inquiéter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière les invités devaient partir ce matin » intervint Kristoff.

Les jeunes femmes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, lorsque Hodin entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Elsa le dévisagea du regard en le voyant entrer, puis fit fi de sa présence. Pourtant, ce dernier arborait un air paniqué.

« -Saïnika est avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non... »répondit la Reine, « Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis hier soir.

-Il faut la chercher !

-Que racontez-vous ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Nous nous sommes disputés tout à l'heure, je ne souhaitai pas qu'elle parte à la chasse et elle est partie quand même, sans mon accord, et je ne sais pas où...

-Et bien il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je croyais que la chasse était une activité quotidienne chez vous ? »

Le Roi acquiesça avant de tendre un arc devant lui.

« -La chasse,oui. Mais pas sans son arc, sinon à quoi bon ? »

Tous se regardèrent, comprenant la situation inquiétante qui venait de s'installer. Sortant de la pièce, le petit groupe partit à la recherche de la jeune elredorienne.

* * *

A la suite de sa dispute avec son cousin, Saïnika avait obéi et était partie se changer. Portant une robe de velours grenat, elle était par la suite partie se réfugier dans le jardin royal, s'asseyant au pied d'un papayer. Elle se demanda ce que projetait de faire Hodin, pour qu'il se soit montré si agressif plus tôt dans la matinée.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se releva aussitôt et se tourna afin de faire face à la personne qui l'avait tirée de ses pensées. Elle reconnu alors le jeune homme avec qui elle avait dansé la veille, et se sentit alors rassurée.

« -Messire Connor...Que me vaut ce plaisir ? N'êtes vous pas censé être parti à cette heure-ci ?

-Si, Mademoiselle Saïnika. Hélas, il semblerait que j'ai oublié ce pourquoi je suis venu. Vous comprenez, je ne puis partir sans. Mon frère y tient énormément.

-Oh...Et qu'avez-vous donc oublié ? » Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'oreille de son interlocutrice avant de lui saisir un bras d'une main, et de poser sa seconde main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

« -Vous. »

La pupille du Roi se débattit comme elle pu, mais trois autres hommes vinrent rejoindre Connor pour lui prêter main forte. Saïnika fut donc, en un rien de temps, mise à bord d'un galion arborant des couleurs bleues et blanches. Les minutes qui suivirent, ce dernier quitta le port d'Elredor, emportant avec lui la précieuse parente du Roi.

* * *

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff et Hodin arrivèrent au port essoufflés et complètement désemparés. A leur arrivée sur les quais, ils aperçurent un navire au loin, aux voiles blanches gonflées par le vent. Le Roi serra ses poings et donna un coup de pied au sol, ne sachant où défouler sa colère.

« -Ils sont partis, il est trop tard !

-Non » intervint Kristoff, « Je pense que certains qui ont eu un rôle dans cet enlèvement sont encore à Elredor. Sinon, pourquoi nous faire quitter Arendelle ? Nous devons continuer de chercher.

-Non, nous devons récupérer Saïnika. Je vais de ce pas faire préparer un navire. »

Les arendelliens se fixèrent mutuellement, ne sachant que faire face à la détresse du Roi. Finalement, ils hochèrent la tête et se préparèrent à partir pour les Îles du sud, accompagnés de la colère de Hodin.

Le soir, le galion était déjà en préparation. Le souverain d'Elredor avait prévu de partir dès le lendemain matin. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre respective, sauf Elsa qui cette fois, alla toquer à la porte de l'elredorien. Ce dernier répondit d'une voie triste, et lui demanda d'entrer. La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et s'avança prestement jusqu'au lit royal, sur lequel s'était assis Hodin. Elle se posa à ses côtés, et fit glisser sa main dans la nuque du souverain. A son contact, il releva la tête et observa longuement les yeux azurs d'Elsa, qui la fixait d'un air compatissant.

« -Nous la retrouverons, Hodin. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous retrouvons toujours nos proches.

-Si vous le dîtes...

-Croyez-moi. Nous la ramèneront à Elredor. Nous nous battrons pour elle, et les Îles du Sud paieront l'affront causé.

-Merci Elsa... »

Le Roi continua de la regarder, détaillant chacun des traits de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une de ses mains sur l'une des joues rosées de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se laissa faire, et le visage de Hodin se rapprocha dangereusement du sien, si bien que quelques secondes plus tard, la Reine ne pu éviter le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le duo échangea ainsi un premier baiser, et cela désola presque l'elredorien qu'il ait fallu attendre une tragédie pour qu'Elsa s'ouvre enfin à lui.

La souveraine resta au creux des bras de Hodin toute la nuit, lui offrant un certain réconfort dans ce moment difficile qu'il vivait. Les deux amants s'endormirent tardivement après avoir longuement échangé sur les plans à prévoir pour sauver Saïnika. Le Roi serra tendrement la jeune femme contre lui, tombant au pays des songes, rêvant d'offrir sa revanche aux Îles du sud pour leur donner une bonne leçon.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Un petit coucou avant le chapitre !_

 _Suite aux reviews, une en particulier, je tiens à faire une petite précision. Hans et Saïnika n'ont absolument aucun lien familiaux. Saïnika a grandi dans les Îles du Sud en tant que fille de forgeron mais c'est tout ^^_

 _Pour le reste, je ne dis rien, je laisse vos idées germer :p_

 _Et merci de toujours suivre ma fiction, vos commentaires font toujours plaisir :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

« Kassam ? Kassam, où es-tu ? »

L'homme au teint mat et à la chevelure brune arriva derrière la jeune femme d'où provenait l'appel. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de cette dernière, réveillant en elle son instinct prédateur. D'un geste, elle le saisit par le bras et le projeta sur le dos à quelques pas d'elle. Ramenant deux de ses mèches brunes en arrière, lui permettant de dégager son visage, la jeune femme reconnu celui qu'elle avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant. Son regard se crispa et elle sembla affolée en prenant conscience de son geste.

« -Kassam ? Mais à quoi joues-tu ?! J'aurais pu te tuer !

-Oula mon amie, peut-être pas tant. Tu m'aurais éventuellement cassé une ou deux côtes, brisé une jambe, rendu aveugle, mais tu ne m'aurais pas tué. Rare sont tes ennemis qui finissent ainsi.

-Tu me connais donc bien mal. » répondit la principale intéressée dans un triste sourire, « Allez, relève toi ! » La jeune femme lui tendit une main amicale, et l'aida à se remettre sur pied, devant l'air faussement satisfait de l'elredorien.

« -Tu n'as rien ? Tu me semble faire une drôle de tête.

-Je suis un peu secoué voilà tout. J'en ai vu d'autre.

-Oui, et bien j'espère que tu vas vite te remettre, parce que si des bêtes sauvages venaient à nous attaquer cette nuit, tu ne me seras pas d'une grande aide !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as besoin de personne pour te dépêtre de ce genre de situation. Allez, allons dormir maintenant.

-Certainement pas ! Nous devons atteindre le port !

-Alors que la lune est pleine ? Tu es folle, on va se faire dévorer avant d'avoir fait dix pas ! »

La jeune femme se tourna, fixant Kassam d'un air malicieux.

« -Mon pauvre ami, tu ne crois même pas en ce que tu dis.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as dit toi même que je n'avais besoin de personne pour me défaire des bêtes sauvages, et pourtant tu as peur. Crois moi, si nous devions en croiser, c'est moi qui les mangerai. Allez viens, on a pas une minute à perdre. »

L'elredorien regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, tout perturbé des dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Puis, ne voyant plus que sa fine silhouette, il se précipita après elle pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Les deux compagnons continuèrent donc leur quête, sous la pleine lune accompagnée de milliers d'étoiles.

* * *

« Kristoff...Kristoff, réveilles toi. Il est temps. »

La rouquine observait son époux d'un regard empli de tendresse. Sa main posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme émettait de petites pressions de temps à autre, tentant désespérément de réveiller le montagnard. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir un œil, pour le plus grand soulagement de la princesse qui relâcha la pression et retourna à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« -Allez, debout ! Nous partons bientôt, tu n'as pas oublié ? » Le grand blond se releva dans son lit et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, au travers de laquelle il pu apercevoir la lumière de la pleine lune.

« -Tu es sûre de vouloir te lever maintenant ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé...

-Tu n'as qu'à rester encore un peu, » soupira la jeune femme, « Moi, je vais voir Elsa.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'en t'épousant, je devais te partager avec ma charmante belle-sœur. » lança l'arendellien sur un ton innocent.

« -Quoi ? Répète un peu tu vas voir !

-Je plaisantais, Anna. Tu sais très bien que je respecte votre relation. Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes.

-Hm, ou quelques heures...

-Mais non ! Allez, vas-y.

-Merci Kristoff...

-De rien Princesse ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le montagnard se retourna dans son lit, et la rouquine partit, après un dernier sourire à son époux.

Longeant les couloirs, la jeune femme observait chacun des éléments de décorations sur son passage. Arrivée au bout du corridor, elle s'arrêta face à une porte qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de la chambre de son aînée. Elle toqua, sur l'air d'une petite mélodie, et entra sans attendre de réponse. « Elsa ? ». Son regard balaya la pièce, et elle pu voir le lit, dont les draps ne durent recevoir personne durant la nuit. La princesse fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'absence de sa sœur, et s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, d'où elle aperçut sur le lit, la robe de nuit d'Elsa. Son visage s'illumina alors et elle fit demi-tour, retournant dans le couloir qu'elle traversa d'une traite. Elle se stoppa face à une grande porte aux diverses ornementations dorées, et toqua de nouveau au rythme d'une mélodie. « Elsa ? ».

De l'autre côté de la porte, la souveraine se redressa dans le lit royal. « Oh non non non ! ». Hodin l'observa malicieusement, la scène l'amusant de bon matin.

« -Oui, bonjour votre Majesté, moi aussi je suis toujours aussi ravie de vous voir. » Elsa se retourna, le fusillant du regard, avant de poser une main sur son visage.

« -A quoi bon de toute manière, elle sait que je suis là, c'est fichu.

-Ce n'est quand même pas si dramatique.

-Quand même pas si quoi ?! Il en va de notre honneur !

-Oui bon, toujours la même histoire. » En entendant le Roi, l'arendellienne serra ses poings. Son petit nez retroussé voulait tout dire quand à la colère qui montait en elle à cet instant, si bien que Hodin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, toujours aussi moqueur envers sa belle.

« -Si je me l'autorisais, je vous jure que vous vous prendriez ma main en pleine figure !

-Allez-y donc, mais cette main ne serait rien, comparée aux habits de glaces que vous m'avez gentiment confectionné hier. Je crois qu'il va falloir redoubler d'imagination ma Reine si vous voulez à nouveau me faire taire.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, je ne manque jamais d'idées... »

Le duo se fixa un moment, oubliant presque ce pourquoi la Reine s'était levée du lit. « Elsa ? ». L'intéressée sursauta en entendant la voix de sa cadette, et se précipita vers la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

« -Anna...Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda la souveraine d'une voix aussi douce et chaleureuse que possible afin de paraître normale. La rouquine la scruta de la tête aux pieds, avant de laisser un sourire s'étirer sur son visage, ce à quoi sa sœur déglutit en guise de réponse, imaginant déjà les pensées farfelues de la princesse.

« -Et bien...En toute logique ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Pourquoi est-ce toi qui ouvre cette porte ?

-Heu...parce que tu m'as appelée ?

-Oui, mais...Ne suis-je pas devant la porte de la chambre du Roi Hodin ? » Elsa sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Elle leva la tête, fixant la porte sous tous les angles, réalisant son erreur.

« -J'étais venue parler à Hodin des plans que nous devrions mettre en place pour retrouver Saïnika.

-Hm...Oui, ça me semble plausible mais...Le lit de ta chambre semble ne pas avoir été défait depuis hier soir et...

-Non non non ! » la coupa Elsa, rouge de honte. Elle lança un léger regard en direction du Roi, qui lui étouffait ses rires dans ses draps.

« -Je ne te jugerais pas Elsa, tu le sais bien. » insista la rouquine. Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour la souveraine qui s'avança dans le couloir, et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle fixa sa cadette d'un air accusateur, avant de soupirer, tentant de retrouver son calme.

« -Bon Anna. Comment dire...

-Il va falloir songer au mariage maintenant !

-Quoi ? » Les yeux d'Elsa s'arrondirent, comme si elle n'avait pas comprit ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. « Non ! Anna, il ne s'est rien passé ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, et ce que tu t'imagines, mais tu vas cesser tout de suite ! Nous sommes ici en tant qu'invités, c'est tout ! Tout à l'heure nous partirons pour les Îles du Sud, nous récupérerons Saïnika, et une fois qu'elle sera de retour chez elle, nous rentrerons à Arendelle tout les...

-...quatre !

-Trois !

-Bien, bien...Il n'empêche que tu as dormi avec lui.

-...Je...Oh et puis zut ! Oui c'est vrai et alors ? Il ne s'est rien passé de plus ! Allons nous changer maintenant. Nous devrions mettre des tenues plus confortables pour ce nouveau voyage.

-Hm...Oui, cela me semble évident. »

La rouquine saisit son aînée par le bras et la traîna jusque dans sa chambre, ou elles purent fouiller dans leurs malles pour se trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Toutes deux optèrent pour des tenues de soies accompagnées de longues capes de velours, afin de tenir face au vent froid de la mer. Ainsi, une fois habillées, les jeunes femmes purent se contempler un bref instant, ravies de s'essayer à de nouvelles couleurs. La souveraine laissa tomber le bleu ciel et le mauve pour du bleu marine sur sa longue robe retombant jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses manches, un peu plus claires que le reste, se raccordèrent parfaitement à une fine ceinture donnant la séparation entre le haut et le bas de la tenue. Enfin, de jolies broderies bleues et roses, en forme de crocus et de fines plumes, venaient donner ce côté précieux qu'on ne pouvait que reconnaître à chacune des tenues de la Reine et sa sœur.

Anna quand à elle, portait une jupe plus courte, lui arrivant à mi-mollet et laissant paraître ses collants roses, ainsi qu'un haut à manche mi longues. Le tout se tenait dans un coloris mordoré, égayé par de multiples broderies sur le bas de sa jupe, formant des crocus en éclosions roses et verts pâles. Aussi, le bustier de la princesse se vit décoré de trois boutonnières agrémentées de petites chaînettes assorties aux broderies.

Les deux sœurs se coiffèrent par la suite avec hâte, voyant le soleil se lever de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. La souveraine opta pour une coiffure bien tenue, comme celle de son couronnement, mais, au lieu de la finir en un chignon enroulé, elle laissa les mèches longues pendre en tresses derrière son dos. Elle s'occupa par la suite de sa cadette, et lui fit une tresse torsadée sur le côté, le tout décoré d'une seconde tresse en guise de couronne.

Ceci terminé, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent le petit salon, emmenant leurs capes de velours avec elles, et elles purent prendre un rapide déjeuner, en attendant que tout soit prêt.

Finalement, le Roi et Kristoff les retrouvèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Hodin s'approcha aussitôt de la souveraine et se mit à sa hauteur, lui tendant son diadème dans un rapide un clin d'œil.

« -Faites attention de ne pas égarer vos affaires votre Altesse. Cela serait dommage de perdre une si jolie couronne. »

Elsa le fixa, gênée, avant de récupérer son bien devant le regard amusé d'Anna et Kristoff.

« -Merci, votre Majesté...Sommes-nous fin prêts à partir ?

-Oui, il est temps. » répondit le Roi, reprenant tout son sérieux.

« -Deux petites minutes ! » s'écria alors la cadette. « Je vais chercher le livre sur la légende de Maui. Il pourrait nous être utile !

-Très bien...Tu nous rejoindras au port ? » lui demanda son aînée en souriant.

« -Oui, je pense assez bien connaître la ville à présent. Je ne devrais pas me perdre.

-A tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

La rouquine acquiesça et partit en courant dans les couloirs du château. Hodin fixa ses deux invités qui restaient face à lui, et leur fit signe d'y aller. Elsa récupéra sa cape, et prit celle d'Anna, redoutant que cette dernière ne l'oublie avant de les rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio attendait patiemment la jeune princesse au pied du navire. Tandis que Hodin commençait à se frotter les bras nerveusement au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Anna finit par arriver, le livre à la main.

« -C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller !

-Tu en as mis un temps, Anna... » lui fit Elsa sur un air de reproche, tout en l'enveloppant dans sa cape.

« -Oui...C'est que...Je ne connaissais peut-être pas encore suffisamment bien Elredor... »

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel, et le petit groupe pu monter à bord du galion royal. Le navire quitta le port rapidement, sous la demande de Hodin, et tous surent qu'un nouveau voyage venait d'être entamé. L'elredorien partit sur le pont, alors que Kristoff alla s'affaler sur le lit d'une des cabines. Anna alla s'asseoir le long d'une rambarde, et se plongea à nouveau dans son livre. Elsa la suivit du regard, amusée de voir sa sœur se comporter tel un détective.

Finalement, la souveraine se décida à rejoindre Hodin sur le pont, ne souhaitant pas qu'il rumine sa douleur tout seul. S'approchant de lui dans son dos, elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant d'observer le large qui se voulut comme une berceuse reposante.

« -Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je ne vais pas si mal que ça, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. » répondit le Roi dans un léger sourire.

« -Pourtant, votre cousine...

-Oui, je sais. Elle est entre de mauvaises mains. Mais que puis-je faire tant que je ne suis pas là bas ?

-Je suis désolée, j'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile...

-Pas vraiment. Mais c'est surmontable. Votre présence m'apaise, Elsa. Voyez vous même. Avais-je l'air si malheureux ce matin ? Non pas que je ne le suis pas, mais vous me faites sourire, vous, votre sœur, le prince...Même si nous ne partons pas pour une partie de plaisir, je suis heureux que tout ceci soit arrivé. Car l'aventure avec vous m'avait manqué.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux...Et Saïnika ?

-Bien sur, j'aimerais la ramener saine et sauve...Et pour être honnête, je ne m'inquiète pas tant que ça pour elle. Saïnika est un peu...comme une sauvageonne, vous voyez ? Elle savait se battre et dépecer une bête avant même de savoir parler. Elle a apprit les choses à l'envers. Et je crois bien que cela la sauvera cette fois.

-Vous me semblez confiant.

-Oui, car j'ai confiance en ma cousine. Et je peux vous assurer que dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas le plus malheureux.

-Qui, alors ?

-Ses ravisseurs. » répondit alors le Roi en retenant un rire satisfait « Ils vont vite se rendre compte que Saïnika est loin d'être la petite princesse en détresse comme dans les contes.

-C'est donc cela qui vous rassure...

-Oui. Sans compter votre présence. Je me dis qu'avec vos pouvoirs, ces malfaiteurs n'ont aucune chance.

-Vous ne devriez pas penser cela.

-Je sais, et pourtant...

-Et pourtant quoi ?

-Non, oubliez. Je m'égare. Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

-Me reposer ? Nous nous sommes levés i peine deux heures. Vous perdez la tête mon pauvre Roi.

-Peut-être bien, qui sait. »

Les deux êtres se fixèrent longuement au milieu d'un silence pesant, avant qu'Elsa ne finisse par détourner son regard sur les vagues. Le mouvement fluide de l'eau semblait l'assommer petit à petit. Le son de la mer, dansant à la surface, la ramenait au fin fond de ses pensées, si bien qu'elle sembla absente un instant. Finalement, ce fut la voie cristalline de sa sœur, au loin, qui la sortit de son monde de rêves. « Elsa ! Elsa ! ». La Reine sursauta et fit volte face en entendant sa cadette. Elle la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« -Anna ! Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda t-elle en remettant la cape de la jeune femme correctement sur ses épaules.

« -Elsa ! Nous devons changer de cap !

-Que dîtes-vous ? » s'interposa Hodin, « Saïnika a été enlevée par les Îles du Sud, non ?

-Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème ! Je sais où nous pourrions trouver des alliés ! Et qui sait, peut-être même trouver quelqu'un qui saurait nous expliquer le pourquoi de cet enlèvement !

-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de chercher bien loin Anna. Quelqu'un vous a envoyé à Elredor par mon intermédiaire. Cela me semble évident que vous êtes les principales cibles.

-Principales ? Je ne pense pas, non. Dans ce livre est raconté toute la légende. Et je pense que certains éléments de l'histoire sont toujours d'actualité.

-Comme quoi ?

-Les tensions. Te ika a Maui et Te waka a Maui ne se sont jamais entendus ! Dans la légende, il est question de préciosité. L'île du nord se sentait plus forte, car étant la représentante du waka, elle se disait plus puissance et plus importante. Elle se voyait comme l'élément indispensable sans lequel les îles n'auraient jamais été créées par Maui. Or, les Îles du sud représentantes du poisson, se disaient être la plus belle trouvaille que Maui ait pu faire. Ces deux pays se sont fait la guerre durant des années à cause de cette histoire, et je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne s'entendent toujours pas.

-Tout ceci est très intéressant, Princesse Anna, mais en quoi cela nous avance ?

-Et bien...Avez-vous une idée du second nom que l'ont donne à l'Île du nord ?

-Non...Cela doit encore être l'un des nombreux pays cachés que nous ne connaissons pas.

-Détrompez-vous votre Majesté. Il s'agit là de Nellimar.

-Nellimar ?! » s'exclamèrent Hodin et Elsa à l'unisson.

« -Oui. Je crois que ce cher Duc Ael va pouvoir nous renseigner. »

Hodin s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé vers la cabine du capitaine de bord. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança, furibond vers le militaire.

« -Capitaine, nous changeons de cap !

-Oui, votre Majesté. Mais où souhaitez-vous aller ?

-Nous partons pour Nellimar ! »

A la fin de la journée, Kristoff était déjà dans un hamac au fond d'une cale, laissant les deux arendelliennes seules avec le Roi. Les paupières d'Anna tombant de fatigue, Elsa la saisit par le bras et se dirigea d'un pas doux jusqu'à la cabine principale. Hodin les interpella discrètement, et fixa le visage déjà endormi de la cadette.

« -Votre sœur ferait une bonne détective, vous savez.

-Oh, ne m'en parlez pas...

-Remerciez la de ma part, dès qu'elle se réveillera. Avec l'agitation, j'ai omis de le faire, et j'en suis navré.

-Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire vous même demain matin ?

-Parce que vous pourriez le lui dire vous.

-A quoi jouez-vous ? » demanda la souveraine en riant. « Vous le lui direz vous-même à point c'est tout. Vous êtes assez grand il me semble. Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'ai une petite sœur à aller coucher.

-Très bien... Bonne nuit Elsa.

-...Bonne nuit, Hodin. »

La jeune femme fit une légère pression sur l'épaule de sa cadette, qui sur le coup se réveilla. « Allez viens Anna, il est temps d'aller dormir. » La rouquine lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et suivit son aînée en traînant des pieds, jusqu'à atteindre le lit de la cabine.

Elsa aida la princesse à s'allonger confortablement après l'avoir défaite de sa cape, puis elle s'installa à ses côtés, profitant de ce moment qui se faisait plus rare depuis le mariage princier.

Enfin, alors que la lune illuminait le galion au milieu des flots, la souveraine s'endormit, après s'être blottie contre sa sœur, retrouvant l'odeur et la chaleur rassurante de cette dernière.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Plongée dans l'obscurité, Saïnika ruminait sa colère contre ce Connor qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Elle ne cessait de se demander comment elle avait pu se faire avoir de la sorte. Elle se souvint de sa dispute avec Hodin les heures qui précédèrent son enlèvement. Elle s'imagina que sa naïveté ne pouvait venir que de l'irritation que cette altercation avait provoqué.

Ne pouvant voir où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme mit tout ses sens à contribution. Elle se concentra sur les sons qui l'entouraient, et remarqua qu'un grincement répétitif du bois usé faisait guise de fond sonore. L'odeur du rhum et les balancements perpétuels du sol lui firent vite comprendre qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un navire.

Cela faisait des heures que l'elredorienne attendait, un capuchon sur la tête, sans savoir vers où serait sa destination. Finalement, des pas se firent entendre quelques mètres plus loin, s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme. Sentant l'individu s'avancer jusqu'à deux pas d'elle, Saïnika fit glisser ses jambes d'un coup vif, faisant tomber l'homme au sol. Ce dernier, non pas rancunier, se mit alors à rire, avant d'enlever le capuchon de la tête de la brune.

« -Vous ! » s'écria la pupille d'Elredor en reconnaissant Connor. « Attendez voir ! Dès que mes mains seront de nouveau libres, vous ne perdrez rien pour attendre !

-Qui vous dit qu'elles seront déliées ?

-Cela arrivera un jour, et ce même jour, vous aurez signé votre contrat de mort !

-Bien, bien, si vous le dîtes » répondit le jeune homme en souriant, à genoux face à sa prisonnière. « Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir du faire une chose pareille. Vous comprenez, ce n'est pas moi, mais mon frère qui...

-Ah c'est donc ça ! Vous êtes soumis à votre frère et faites ce qu'il vous demande comme obéirait un chien à son maître !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça...

-N'essayez pas de le nier, je saurais reconnaître un homme comme vous parmi mille. Vous n'avez sûrement jamais eu d'ambition dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? La seule chose qui vous permet d'exister, ce sont ces services que vous rendez à longueur de journée. Ainsi vous vous croyez utile n'est-ce pas ? C'est si pathétique !

-Je vois...Vous avez besoin d'extérioriser hein ? Vous pourrez le faire bientôt dès lors que nous serons arrivés. En attendant, ruminez bien votre rage dans ce capuchon. »

Sans laisser le temps à sa captive de répondre quoi que ce soit, l'homme lui remit le sac en tissus noir sur le visage, l'abandonnant à nouveau avec sa solitude.

* * *

Arrivés au port d'Elredor avant que le soleil se lève, deux voyageurs encapuchonnés observaient les vas et viens des marins. Kassam repéra un navire de marchandise, sur lequel personne n'allait. Il donna un coup de coude à sa camarade, pointant le bateau du doigt. La jeune femme tourna alors son regard dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait, affichant un sourire sur son visage.

«-Ce sera facile de monter à bord.

-Tu crois ? » lui répondit l'elredorien en la dévisageant. « Tu devrais changer de tenue avant de t'infiltrer là bas.

-Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ?

-Hm...Je ne sais pas, moi. Il y a comme du sang là. Et là aussi. Et là ! » fit Kassam d'un air ironique. « Je ne sais pas combien tu en as tué comme ça, mais ce n'est pas très discret.

-Crois moi, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir. Et où crois tu que je vais trouver des vêtements à une heure pareille ?! Il me suffira de cacher les traces avec ma cape. Et puis je peux très bien dire que c'était de la légitime défense, où que nous avons été traqués par des loups et que je suis la seule à m'en être sortie.

-Et moi ?

-Toi, tu restes là.

-Quoi ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ! Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seule !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Kassam, tu es un véritable ami, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mais à présent, je continuerais seule. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Bientôt ?

-Oui, dès que ces criminels auront goûté ma vengeance.

-Es-tu sûre que la vengeance t'aidera ?

-Ils ont décimés tout les miens ! Comment pourrais-je les laisser vivre après ça ?

-Mais une requête auprès du Roi te permettrais d'obtenir la justice.

-Non, c'est une affaire qui me concerne, moi et moi seule. Écoute moi Kassam. Je vais monter dans ce navire marchand. Je descends aux îles, je me fais un bon repas spécialité du sud, et je rentre.

-Un repas ?! Tu compte les manger ?! » s'exclama l'elredorien d'un air effaré. La jeune femme l'observa en souriant innocemment.

« -Non Kassam, non. C'est juste une façon de parler.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur.

-Alors peut-être pourrais-tu enlever ce sang qui gît sur tes lèvres ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son amie passer sa cape sur sa bouche, essuyant toutes traces suspectes.

« -C'est mieux là ?

-Oui...Heureusement que ta cape est pourpre, au moins ça ne se verra pas...

-Combien même ça se verrait, ce ne serait pas un problème. »

Les deux compagnons se fixèrent longuement, avant que la jeune femme ne se relève et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Kassam. Ce dernier lui pressa la main avec insistance, soutenant son regard, et après un bref hochement de tête, son amie partit pour le navire marchand. L'elredorien la vit monter à bord, et soupira, non satisfait de ne pas l'avoir convaincue de rester. « Bon voyage mon amie, et prend garde. Car là où tu vas, Dieu sait ce qu'ils te réservent. Les Îles du Sud sont dangereuses. Oui, si dangereuses. »

* * *

« -Allez jolie Princesse, tout le monde descend !

-Je ne suis pas une princesse » ronchonna la pupille d'Elredor.

« -Ah ça, c'est le cas de le dire ! » s'exclama son ravisseur.

Connor l'avait détachée, et lui avait retiré son capuchon, dès lors que le navire était arrivé à bon port. Il l'avait menée sur la terre ferme, avant de s'arrêter face à un jeune homme roux, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« -Hans, voici donc ce que tu m'as demandé. Joyeux anniversaire petit frère ! » déclara t-il à l'intention de celui qui leur faisait face.

« -Je te remercie Connor. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Puis-je te demander un dernier service ?

-Quel est-il ?

-Mène la dans une des geôles au sous-sol et veille à ce qu'elle soit bien traitée. Il me la faut entière lorsque nos chers amis viendront se joindre à nous pour la fête.

-Hm...Je ne vois pas où tu souhaites en venir mais si cela te fait plaisir.

-Oh, au faite. » continua le jeune prince, tout en se rapprochant de la pupille d'Elredor, un sourire mesquin au visage. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Saïnika. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Connor emmena la jeune femme au sous-sol du château, où il lui trouva une geôle. Saïnika y entra sans rien dire, face à l'air satisfait de l'aîné de Hans.

« -Et bien, vous voilà bien docile. Vous n'émettez aucune plainte ?

-A quoi cela me servirait-il, dîtes moi ?

-Hm...A rien, en effet. C'est une chose que les princesses devraient apprendre d'ailleurs. Si elles étaient toutes comme vous, on aurait pas de migraine à force de se faire crier dans les oreilles.

-Et vous en avez enlevée beaucoup, ce genre de princesse ?

-Ce n'étaient pas des princesses, mais elles hurlaient tout comme. Et puis...on ne les a pas enlevées.

-Que leur avez vous fait alors ?

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de leur sort. Le votre sera beaucoup plus...chanceux, si je puis dire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Mademoiselle Saïnika.

-Vous allez me laisser seule ici ?

-Oui, c'est bien ce que Hans a demandé. Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur ?

-Oh non, loin de là.

-Alors tant mieux pour vous. »

Connor se recula, et ferma la geôle derrière lui, sous le regard assassin de la jeune femme. La journée serait longue, et qui sait combien de temps elle devrait rester prisonnière entre ces murs de pierres humides.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, laissant Saïnika seule dans la pièce froide qui lui servait de chambre. Son seul réconfort était les repas qui lui étaient rapportés, et la robe qu'elle portait depuis son enlèvement. La nourriture était bonne, et il était évident que le prince Hans voulait la maintenir en pleine forme. Quand à sa robe, elle lui portait suffisamment chaud pour ne pas avoir à se plaindre des pierres grises qui l'entourait. Elle se demanda si les dits « chers amis » étaient Hodin, ainsi que les arendelliens. La réponse lui semblait évidente, mais leur arrivée semblait ne pas se faire, et la cousine du Roi d'Elredor en avait plus qu'assez d'être enfermée.

Un matin, alors qu'elle dormait encore tant bien que mal, l'héritière d'Hodin fut réveillée par la voix grave d'un soldat. « Viens par là toi ! Le Roi décidera de ton sort plus tard. ».

Entendant ces mots, Saïnika se releva de sa couchette et aperçut le garde enfermer une jeune femme dans la geôle d'en face. Une fois l'homme partit, elle se précipita vers les barreaux et tenta de mieux voir de qui il pouvait s'agir. La prisonnière releva la tête, et l'héritière d'Elredor put discerner des marques de sang sur son visage.

« -Vous êtes blessée ? » demanda t-elle, stupéfaite. La jeune femme fixa Saïnika de ses grands yeux gris, l'air menaçante. Sa chevelure brune tressée sur les côté puis relâchée dans son dos accentuait la couleur pâle de sa peau. Son regard clair, bien que beau, n'était en rien sympathique à l'instant où Saïnika lui adressa la parole. Après avoir analysé son interlocutrice de la tête aux pieds, la prisonnière au teint pâle prit le temps de répondre.

« -Moi, non. Les autres...peut-être.

-Les autres ?

-Les soldats du Roi. Ils m'ont surprise sur un navire marchand, dans lequel j'ai voyagé clandestinement. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire pour m'échapper.

-Mais vous êtes là maintenant.

-Pas pour longtemps.

-Comment cela ? Comment voulez-vous sortir d'ici ?

-Vous avez entendu ? Le Roi me jugera plus tard. Pour me juger, il faut bien me faire sortir de cette geôle.

-Mais vous n'avez rien pour vous défendre !

-Vous croyez cela ?

-Je...

-Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous me semblez bien habillée et en bonne santé. Comment se fait-il qu'une personne comme vous se retrouve ici ?

-Je ne suis pas de ce pays. On me retiens prisonnière depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-D'Elredor.

-Elredor ? Et quel est donc votre statut là bas ? Peu de femmes sont dotées d'aussi précieux vêtements dans ce pays.

-Je suis la pupille du Roi...

-Du Roi Hodin ?! C'est donc vous la fameuse protégée...

-Vous êtes de là bas aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Et j'y retournerais dès que j'aurais obtenu ma vengeance.

-De quelle vengeance parlez vous ?

-Cela me regarde.

-Si vous parvenez à sortir d'ici, par pitié aidez moi à sortir aussi.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? On dit que la pupille du Roi Hodin est pleine de ressources. Vous finirez par vous libérer toute seule.

-Mais il faut reprendre la mer après ! Comment vais-je faire ?

-Hm...Je veux bien vous aider, mais que si vous réussissez à sortir toute seule. Vous en êtes bien capable. Ah, et à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous devez me donner votre parole de me rendre un service à Elredor, une fois que nous serons rentrée. Seule vous ou le Roi pouvez m'aider.

-De quel ordre sera ce service ?

-Vous le saurez lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Alors, notre accord tient ?

-Marché conclu. »

Les deux jeunes femmes tendirent un bras au travers des barreaux et se serrèrent la main, en guise d'accord. Le silence retomba alors dans le sous-sol, jusqu'à ce que la pupille d'Elredor ne le brise.

« -Saïnika.

-Pardon ?

-Mon nom. C'est Saïnika.

-Oh...

-Et vous ? »

La prisonnière aux yeux gris hésita un moment, avant de détourner le regard.

« -Awena.

-Et bien...Enchantée Awena. »

La journée se passa par la suite dans le plus grand silence, chacune attendant son opportunité pour trouver la liberté. Cette rencontre offrit un nouveau réconfort à Saïnika qui se sentit moins seule que les jours précédents. Aussi, elle espéra que son cousin vienne la trouver au plus vite, ou ce serait elle qui viendrait à lui.

* * *

Les jours passèrent lentement sur le navire royal d'Elredor. Depuis leur départ, ils ne comptaient plus les heures, ni les leur semblait long, surtout avec la vie de Saïnika entre les mains des Îles du Sud.

Anna passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Kristoff, pour le plus grand bonheur de son aînée, ravie de les voir ensemble. Malgré la gravité de la situation, la rouquine trouvait encore le moyen de sourire, et elle redonnait un brin de joie dans le cœur de chacun.

Hodin, non indifférent à ce zeste de bonheur que la princesse leur offrait, restait tout de même neutre, réfléchissant à tout les moyens de récupérer sa cousine. Il s'imaginait mille et un scénario, tout en sachant que rien ne se passerait comme il le voudrait. Dans ses moments de détresse, où de colère, il avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Elsa, qui, par sa seule présence l'apaisait.

Cette dernière justement, s'était assise au bord des rambardes, les pieds flottants au dessus de la mer. Elle observait l'horizon, attendant patiemment que la terre fasse son apparition. Le Roi la retrouva là, l'observant de dos, hésitant à casser ce moment de détente qu'elle s'offrait depuis peu. Finalement, il s'approcha d'elle, posant délicatement une de ses mains sur son épaule, pour lui signifier sa présence. La souveraine ne bougea pas, attendant calmement qu'il prenne place à ses côtés. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence qui devenait presque familière depuis les récents événements. Bien entendu, elle repoussait la tentation du baiser dès que celle-ci faisait son apparition, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Hodin s'assied finalement auprès d'elle, se permettant de lui tenir fermement la main.

« -Un nouveau coup de faiblesse, votre Majesté ? » demanda la jeune femme, en ne cessant d'observer l'horizon.

« -Oui et non. J'ai moi aussi besoin de me détendre.

-Et c'est vers moi que vous vous tournez.

-Toujours, votre Altesse.

-Je vois. Me dois-je de vous rappeler que nous ne partagerons rien de plus que ce fameux soir ? » fit-elle en défaisant sa main de l'emprise de Hodin.

« -Ne puis-je pas juste venir vous voir comme un ami alors ?

-Cela me va, si votre pensée suit bien votre discours »

Le Roi l'observa un long moment, avant de lui faire détourner le regard. Il s'approcha de son oreille, gardant toute l'assurance qu'il lui restait dans ses paroles.

« -Sachez ma jolie Reine, qu'ami ou non, je finirais par avoir ce que je souhaite. Et niez le ou non, nous souhaitons la même chose. » Sur ces mots, Hodin se recula, et regarda à son tour l'horizon, imitant la Reine quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette dernière fixa son visage, et laissa place à un léger sourire qu'elle ne put cacher.

« -Je vous attend de pied ferme dans ce cas » lui répondit Elsa d'un ton ironique, avant de retourner son regard sur les vagues et de changer de sujet « Nous sommes déjà le soir, et une fois de plus, voici un jour où nous ne trouverons pas la terre ferme.

-Et pourtant, j'ai comme le sentiment que notre premier voyage se termine bientôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

-Je me souviens seulement de la durée du voyage que j'ai fais, de Nellimar à Elredor, du moins, brièvement.

-Mais nous avons fait un détour.

-Oui, mais il était petit. Je mettrais ma main à couper que nous arriverons demain.

-Demain ? Très bien. Et moi je vous dis que nous mettrons un jour de plus que ce que vous prévoyez.

-Que voulez-vous parier ?

-Parier ? Je ne parie pas, mon cher.

-Aller, vous n'allez pas vous dégonfler, ma Reine. Si j'ai tort, vous aurez le droit de me jeter par dessus bord...Bon, à condition que vous me repêchiez après, car j'ai tout de même ma cousine à aller chercher.

-Êtes-vous sérieux ?

-Bien sur.

-Hm...C'est une proposition alléchante, je dois bien l'admettre. Et si j'ai tort ?

-Vous me devrez un présent. Présent que je choisirais au moment du résultat de notre pari.

-Je préfère savoir de quoi il s'agit avant de...

-Allez, soyez joueuse, votre Altesse. Et puis, vous êtes convaincue que nous n'arriverons pas demain, donc vous n'avez rien à craindre.

-Je ne sais pas... » Elsa se releva et observa le Roi d'un air hésitant, puis recula de quelques pas. « Je vais me coucher votre Majesté. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Elsa attendez ! Et notre pari ?

-...C'est d'accord. »

La Reine tendit sa main à l'elredorien, qui la saisit et la pressa délicatement entre ses doigts. « J'ai hâte d'être à demain, votre Altesse. »

L'arendellienne frissonna, se demandant si elle ne venait pas de se faire avoir, puis elle partit dans sa cabine, où Anna l'attendait déjà.

« -Anna ? Tu n'es plus avec Kristoff ?

-Non...Il était mort de fatigue, et est parti se coucher dans un hamac. La navigation ne lui vaut rien » répondit la princesse en retenant ses rires.

« -Pauvre Kristoff...

-Oui...Vivement que nous arrivions à Nellimar.

-Il est temps en effet. Le voyage se fait long. »

Les deux sœurs s'allongèrent sur le lit qui leur était réservé, et continuèrent à discuter de longues minutes. Elsa prit soin de ne rien évoquer au sujet du pari stupide qu'elle venait de faire avec le Roi, bien qu'elle se douta que la curiosité de sa cadette à leur sujet ne devait bientôt plus se contenir.

Avant même que la rouquine ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, Elsa s'endormit, assommée de fatigue, sous le regard bienveillant de la princesse, qui à son tour, partit rejoindre son aînée dans le royaume des songes.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Les deux sœurs dormaient l'une contre l'autre, un sourire au visage sûrement provoqué par des rêves qu'elles seules connaissaient. Elles immergèrent péniblement de leur sommeil lorsque des coups se firent entendre contre la porte de leur cabine.

« -Mesdemoiselles ! Levez-vous donc afin de voir ce que cette journée nous réserve ! »

La cadette se recroquevilla de plus belle tout en serrant Elsa contre elle. Cette dernière soupira tout en se laissant faire, et marmonna pour elle-même « Hodin... ». Bien qu'elle l'appréciait, elle l'aurait volontiers habillé de glace pour les avoir réveillées. Ne souhaitant pour rien au monde sortir de son lit pour rester auprès d'Anna, la souveraine resta blottie contre la rouquine, ignorant les propos du Roi.

« -Hodin a raison ! » l'appuya Kristoff.

« -Bien sur que j'ai raison !

-Oui, n'en faites pas trop non plus. Vous devriez vous lever, je suis sûr que ce que vous découvrirez vous fera plaisir ! »

A l'entente de son époux, la princesse se redressa du lit, emportant la couverture avec elle et provoquant un frisson chez la Reine. « Kristoff ! ». Elsa la fixa d'un air mi sévère mi gêné, tout en se tenant les bras.

« -Anna !

-Oups...Et bien...maintenant que nous sommes toutes deux réveillées, nous pourrions donc nous lever... ?

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix en effet. »

Les arendelliennes entendirent alors des rires provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, et se demandèrent si les deux hommes ne commençaient pas à se moquer d'elles.

« -On vous attend sur le pont ! » lança Hodin d'un air enjoué.

Elsa et Anna se fixèrent un instant, ne comprenant pas la soudaine bonne humeur chez le Roi et le prince, et finirent par se préparer. Toutes deux se prirent une robe de tissus épais et dotée de manches longues et resserrées d'un lacet de daim. Les corsets de velours vinrent leur apporter un peu de chaleur, et leurs collants de laines restèrent dissimulés derrière le coton retombant avec légèreté jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Anna fixa son aînée avec sa tenue bleue de minuit, et l'observa se tresser les cheveux sans rien dire.

Se sentant épiée, Elsa releva son regard et scruta sa cadette de la tête au pied.

« -Et bien, qu'y a t-il ?

-Oh rien. Je me demandais juste quel spectacle vous nous offrirez aujourd'hui, toi et Hodin.

-Quel spectacle nous...Anna ! » La souveraine rougit face à la remarque de sa sœur, et termina de se coiffer dans la plus grande élégance. « Il n'y aura rien, voyons. Que t'imagines-tu encore ?

-Je ne m'imagine rien, je me base sur des faits. »

La blonde se releva et s'avança vers la princesse dotée d'une robe couleur sauge. Se plaçant dans son dos, elle noua la chevelure rousse de sa cadette, gardant un sourire paisible.

« -Et bien vas-y, base toi sur des faits. Mais tu ne risque pas de trouver grand chose, puisqu'il ne se passe rien.

-Non bien sur que non ! Il est évident qu'il n'y a rien d'ambigu entre toi et Hodin. » répondit Anna sur un ton ironique.

« -Absolument. »

Fin prêtes, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent ensemble de la cabine et retrouvèrent le Roi d'Elredor en compagnie de Kristoff. Hodin sembla examiner la souveraine de la tête aux pieds, arborant un sourire satisfait.

« -Tiens, voici donc nos gentes dames.

-Bien, bien Hodin. Pourquoi nous avoir fait lever du lit ? J'espère au moins que vous avez une raison qui vaut que nous fassions cet effort. » répondit de manière neutre l'aînée des sœurs.

« -Bien entendu, votre Majesté.

-Vous en faites dix fois trop...

-Hm...Oui, vous avez raison, venons en aux faits. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'approcher des rambardes... »

Elsa regarda le Roi d'un air suspicieux avant de s'exécuter. Elle observa les vagues qui se déclenchaient à la base du navire pour continuer leur chemin jusqu'à l'horizon. Suivant le mouvement fluide de la mer, le regard de la souveraine se posa finalement sur des terres qui s'affichait au loin. « Nellimar... » Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois des barrières, tandis qu'elle entendit sa sœur pousser un cri de joie.

« -Enfin ! Nous arrivons !

-Nous étions sûrs que cela vous plairait » répondit Kristoff, lui aussi heureux d'être si près du but.

«-Elsa ! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

-Si, si, bien sur...

-Elsa... ? » La rouquine s'approcha de son aînée et lui posa une main sur son épaule, bien consciente que quelque chose gênait la jeune Reine. « Ne devrais-tu pas te réjouir ?

-Oui, oui, je devrais. Et je me réjouis intérieurement je t'assure.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien, vraiment. Je crois juste que cela va nous faire bizarre de retourner sur la terre ferme. C'est que nous commencions à nous habituer à la mer.

-Oui, mais nous en avions marre aussi.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons si vite arrivés.

-Et sans naufrage !

-Oui, sans naufrage... »

La rouquine observa Elsa un moment et lui pressa la main affectueusement.

« -Viens, allons déjeuner, je suis sûre que ton humeur reviendra après quelques chocolats.

-Non, je vais rester un peu ici si cela ne te dérange pas. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

-Très bien. Kristoff, Hodin, avez-vous faim ?

-Je t'accompagne avec plaisir » répondit le montagnard dans un sourire.

« -Quand à moi je vais rester un peu avec notre Reine, des fois qu'elle tomberait à l'eau... » fit Hodin tout en gardant sa satisfaction pour lui-même.

« -A tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

Une fois la princesse partie en compagnie du montagnard, le Roi d'Elredor marcha en demi-cercle autour de l'arendellienne avant de s'appuyer sur les rambardes à ses côtés.

« -Comment avez-vous fait ? » marmonna la souveraine d'un ton troublé.

-Fais quoi ?

-Comment avez-vous su que nous arriverions précisément aujourd'hui !

-Oh...J'ai eu de la chance, voilà tout.

-Vous mentez.

-Moi ? Non, je n'oserais pas, et encore moins avec vous. J'aurais trop peur des conséquences, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Si vous le dîtes...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, un pari est un pari. »

La souveraine s'écarta des rambardes et fixa l'elredorien, plus méfiante que jamais.

« -Un pari devient nul si l'un de nous a triché. Et je ne crois pas en votre coup de chance.

-Croyez le ou non, c'est pourtant la vérité. Et vous n'avez aucune preuve du contraire. J'ai donc gagné. Vous avez été joueuse, vous avez perdu. Vous auriez peut-être dû vous écouter et ne pas prendre de risque. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte d'écouter les suppositions d'un Roi.

-Pas d'un Roi, d'un charlatan.

-Vous avez perdu.

-Vous avez triché !

-Je n'ai pas triché, et vous êtes perdante, j'ai donc droit à ma récompense. »

Hodin s'avança vers la Reine tel un félin sur sa proie, et la bloqua contre les barrières. Son sourire satisfait se lisait parfaitement bien, et Elsa ne pu que se résoudre à faire ce qu'il lui demanderait. Dans un sens, il avait raison, elle n'avait aucune preuve, et elle savait qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix que de lui offrir ce présent qu'il réclamait.

« -Alors ma Reine, sommes-nous d'accord sur le résultat de ce pari ? » La blonde leva les yeux au ciel pour les rabaisser sur son interlocuteur.

« -Très bien. J'ai perdu...Que voulez-vous ?

-Enfin vous vous résignez !

-Oui bon, dîtes moi ce que vous voulez, qu'on en finisse !

-Ce que je veux...C'est quelque chose de simple. Quelque chose que seule vous pouvez m'offrir. Quelque chose que vous ne pouvez m'offrir deux fois de la même façon.

-Je suis censée deviner ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de deviner. Vous savez déjà ce que je souhaite.

-Si je le savais, je vous l'aurais déjà offert.

-Oh non, vous n'auriez pas fait cela. Vous auriez fait exactement ce que vous êtes entrain de faire en ce moment. Vous m'auriez laissé languir. »

Sur les derniers mots du Roi, Elsa perdit son air dépité pour un sourire, à son tour satisfait.

« -Oui je sais ce que vous souhaitez. Mais je ne vous le donnerais pas.

-Une Reine sans parole ? Je n'y crois guère.

-Vous aurez ce que vous voulez. A vous d'aller le chercher.

-Serait-ce une invitation ?

-On dirait bien. »

La souveraine fixa les yeux ébènes de l'elredorien, attendant sa réaction. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et passant une main dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme, il chuchota.

« -En tant que Roi, il serait mal vu de refuser. »

Aussitôt, Hodin lui vola leur second baiser, et après quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent ce court moment, il se recula de quelques centimètres, observant le doux visage de celle qu'il convoitait. Il contempla ses yeux azurs se rouvrir, et voyant son reflet dans son regard, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trop heureux de se voir s'approcher de son but. Desserrant finalement l'étreinte qui s'était machinalement installée, le Roi reprit son sérieux, et Elsa retrouva son côté digne et autoritaire.

« -Et bien, ma Reine, je crois que pour cette fois, nous sommes quittes.

-Il semblerait, en effet.

-Nous devrions retournez auprès de votre sœur et de son époux, ou ils finiront par se poser des questions.

-Vous croyez vraiment que ce n'est déjà pas le cas ?

-Je ne suis pas dans la tête de votre sœur.

-Encore heureux, vous tourneriez fou.

-Vraiment ? ...Allons, dépêchons nous dans ce cas, histoire de la couper dans ses pensées à notre propos, aussi farfelues puissent-elles être.

-Allez-y sans moi. Je dois voir le capitaine pour connaître quelques détails quand à notre arrivée.

-Notre arrivée ?

-Oui, j'aimerais juste savoir dans combien de temps nous serons à Nellimar. Je veux dire, cet après-midi ? Ce soir ?

-Oh, bien. A plus tard dans ce cas, mais ne tardez pas trop, il ne faudrait pas vous affamer avant d'arriver.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

-Toujours, votre Altesse.

-C'est charmant. A tout à l'heure Hodin. »

Sur ce, Elsa s'en retourna dans les cabines et alla retrouver le capitaine du galion, délaissant pour un temps le Roi d'Elredor.

Arrivée au niveau de la pièce qui servait de bureau, la souveraine toqua deux fois à la porte, et sans attendre de réponse, elle entra.

« -Capitaine ? » l'interpella t-elle, tout en joignant ses deux mains, se tenant aussi droite qu'elle le put.

« -Votre Majesté ? » répondit ce dernier en se retournant, « Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Juste répondre à une simple question.

-Je vous écoute.

-Le Roi Hodin s'est-il présenté à vous hier afin de savoir quand est-ce que nous arriverons ?

-Oui, il est venu...

-Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

-Heureux de vous avoir servie, votre Altesse.

-Vous allez encore m'être utile.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Stoppez le navire.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est pas compliqué. Arrêtez le.

-Bien votre Majesté. »

Elsa se retourna afin de sortir de la cabine, mais arrivée à la porte, elle fit de nouveau face à l'homme et leva une main, comme pour l'interpeller de nouveau.

« -Ah, et encore une chose.

-Oui ?

-Il n'y a pas de danger dans ces mers ? Pas de risque de se faire attaquer par, je ne sais pas, des requins, ou que sais-je ?

-Non votre Majesté, aucun. Pourquoi cela ?

-Simple curiosité. »

Elsa sortit ensuite de la pièce et rejoignit le petit groupe dans une nouvelle cabine où tous déjeunaient déjà. A peine les vit-elle qu'elle adressa un premier sourire angélique au Roi d'Elredor avant d'aller avec hâte enlacer sa cadette.

« -Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur » lui lança Anna en rigolant.

« -Il semblerait, oui. Parfois il suffit d'un rien » s'enquit de répondre la souveraine, tout en se servant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« -Notre cher Hodin en serait-il pour quelque chose ?

-Que veux-tu dire Anna ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas. Vous restez seuls tout les deux et après tu semble aller beaucoup mieux, donc je me demande si Hodin a joué un rôle à ce soudain changement d'humeur... »

Le Roi observa la blonde, retenant un sourire face à la remarque de la cadette. Son air, presque satisfait de voir qu'Anna avait pressenti quelque chose, ne tarda pas à décamper. Elsa lui jeta un regard en coin, avant d'enfin répondre à sa sœur.

« -Oh...Et bien figure toi que non.

-Non ? » demanda Hodin, déboussolé par la réponse.

« -Non », insista la Reine, « Le capitaine y est pour quelque chose, pas Hodin.

-Le capitaine ? Qu'a t-il donc fait ?

-Il a tout simplement été honnête envers moi lorsqu'il a fallu que je lui pose une question.

-Et cela a suffit à te rendre ton sourire ?

-Bien sur. Et je suis sûre que vous tous ici serez aussi heureux que moi. »

La jeune femme se releva ensuite, la tasse de chocolat serrée entre ses mains, faisant signe à ses trois compagnons de la suivre. Tous se dépêchèrent alors, emportés par la curiosité. Elsa les mena à l'arrière du navire, ou une corde enroulée sur le sol avait prit place. Kristoff, relevant son nez vers le ciel, s'arrêta net.

« -Le navire n'avance plus ?!

-Non, il n'avance plus en effet. Du moins, il a ralenti. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il repartira sous peu. » répondit la souveraine « Voyez-vous, hier, Hodin et moi nous sommes lancés dans un pari.

-Un pari ?!

-Oui. Hodin avait prédit que nous arriverions aujourd'hui. J'avais moi pensé que nous mettrions un jour de plus.

-Et nous arrivons aujourd'hui, tu as donc perdu... » devina Anna.

« -Pas tout à fait. Hodin a triché. » Tout en parlant, Elsa s'empara d'une extrémité de la corde, et après avoir tourné autour du Roi, elle la lui présenta avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'il la saisisse, comprenant son sort. « Sa Majesté a été demander au capitaine quand est-ce que nous arriverions. Il était donc obligé qu'il l'emporte.

-Vous vous trompez Elsa, je n'ai nullement triché » tenta en vain de se défendre le souverain.

« -Vous voulez encore me mentir, mon cher ? Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore comprit que vous perdrez à chaque fois que vous vous y risquerez.

-Qu'importe, j'aurais eu ce que je souhaite, et vous ne m'avez pas empêché de l'avoir.

-Heu...De quoi il parle là ? » s'immisça Anna.

« -Je crois qu'il divague » répondit simplement la Reine, tournant le dos à sa cadette pour cacher le rose qui venait de lui monter aux joues.

« -Hm...ça mérite éclaircissement tout ça. » marmonna la princesse, « Et donc, quel sera le sort de notre cher Roi ?

-Une petite baignade ! »

Aussitôt, Elsa ne laissa pas le temps à l'elredorien de comprendre, qu'elle le poussa d'une main en arrière, chose à laquelle il ne pu répliquer. Passant par dessus la rambarde, il lança un dernier regard à sa belle qui lui répondit d'un joli sourire.

« -Vous me repêcherez, n'oubliez pas...

-Bien entendu. Un pari est un pari... »

La souveraine le poussa une dernière fois, le faisant enfin tomber à l'eau. Anna retint un rire et s'approcha de son aînée, tout en observant le Roi se dépatouiller dans la mer.

« -Tu joues au chat et à la souris, Elsa. Il finira par t'attraper.

-Je ne crois pas non. Car vois-tu Anna, je suis le chat, et il est la souris. » répondit la souveraine tout en se délectant du chocolat chaud qu'elle tenait toujours d'une main.

« -Tu progresse, mais méfie toi.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

-Combien de temps allons nous le garder ainsi ? » demanda alors Kristoff.

« -Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit. », puis, se tournant vers Hodin, « Et vous, votre Majesté ? A combien estimez-vous le temps qu'il nous faudra pour arriver à Nellimar ? »

Le Roi regarda tant bien que mal la terre qui apparaissait au loin. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il répondit à la souveraine.

« -Je ne sais pas, une heure, peut-être deux, pourquoi ?

-Très bien, alors je vous souhaite de bien accoster au port.

-Comment cela ?!

-Vous finirez le voyage à l'eau !

-Vous deviez me remonter à bord !

-Non, nous devions vous repêcher. Nous vous repêcherons donc au port. Profitez bien ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Elsa s'éloigna d'un pas fier, et repartit en cabine pour terminer de déjeuner. Anna se pencha sur les barrières, faisant un signe au Roi.

« -Vous savez, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec elle. Qu'elle perde ou qu'elle gagne, les conséquences seront toujours terribles, et là, je crois que vous avez éveillé son instinct joueur, plus que jamais. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour votre prochaine partie ! »

Sur ce, elle partit rejoindre sa sœur, accompagnée de Kristoff, qui ne préféra rien dire de plus, trop étonné de la tournure que le voyage prenait.

* * *

Une porte en métal se fit entendre à quelques pas. Un garde arriva, et se posa entre les deux cellules. Il jeta un premier regard, indifférent, à l'elredorienne, puis se tourna vers Awena, la femme-loup, comme s'était amusée à la surnommer Saïnika, en vue de ses yeux argentés et de ses canines à priori bien aiguisées. L'homme ouvrit sa cellule, et lui fit signe de se lever.

« -C'est l'heure du jugement. Viens avec moi. »

Sans riposter, elle le suivit, un demi-sourire au visage. Passant devant les barreaux de la pupille d'Hodin, elle lui fit un bref clin d'œil, et disparu à l'autre bout du couloir.

Saïnika regarda sa silhouette s'estomper dans le plus grand des silences. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce silence se brisa, et laissant place à des cris de terreurs, résonnant contre les parois rocheuses de la prison souterraine. La jeune femme se releva alors, et tenta en vain de voir ce qu'il se passait. Après un long moment, les cris cessèrent, et le silence revint, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La prisonnière finit par entendre de nouveaux pas, tapant sur le sol de pierre, et une silhouette réapparut tout près de sa cellule. Awena était là, et aucun garde ne semblait plus la surveiller. Ses deux mains cachées sous sa cape, elle soutint le regard de l'elredorienne, et du bout des doigts, elle jeta un objet dans le couloir.

« -A ton tour maintenant. » lui lança t-elle, et elle repartit d'un pas serein, sans se soucier des potentiels gardes qui aurait pu l'arrêter.

Attendant qu'elle s'en aille, Saïnika, s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule afin de mieux voir ce que la femme-loup venait de lui laisser. Se collant à la grille de métal, ses yeux purent clairement voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une clef, serrée entre les doigts inanimés d'une main qui avait dû appartenir à un garde.

Comprenant d'où était venu tout ces cris, Saïnika sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle s'efforça tout de même d'attraper la main, et récupéra la clef. Un sourire vint alors s'étendre sur son visage. Après ce qu'elle avait dit, Awena l'avait quand même aidée.

Entendant des voix d'hommes approcher, elle remit la main au milieu du couloir, et cacha la clef entre les nombreuses couches de tissus que sa robe comprenait. Lorsque les soldats arrivèrent, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, et ils repartirent aussitôt à la recherche de la fugitive. Seul l'un d'eux resta pour surveiller la jeune femme.

Souhaitant n'éveiller aucun soupçon, Saïnika s'allongea sur le petit lit de fortune et fit semblant de s'endormir.

Le soir venu, un homme vint la voir dans sa geôle.

« -Vous ne dormez pas. » La jeune femme entendit le cliquetis de la serrure, et elle se releva aussitôt.

« -Connor !

-Heureuse ?

-De ?

-De me revoir bien entendu !

-Dans vos rêves, peut-être ? »

Le prince des Îles du Sud s'approcha de la pupille d'Hodin, et lui tint le menton d'une main.

« -Si seulement vous étiez plus docile » Saïnika fronça les sourcils, et s'écarta d'un geste, crachant par la même occasion au visage de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, furieux, leva sa main, alors prête à finir sa volée sur la jeune femme, mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'accomplir son geste, une voix le retint.

« -Connor ! Pas sur notre invitée. » L'elredorienne se décala sur sa droite, et aperçut le fameux Hans qu'elle avait rencontré le premier jour. Celui-ci s'avança, et fit se reculer son aîné d'une main. Il tendit l'autre vers sa prisonnière, qui la saisit hésitante.

« -Nous allons vous trouver un meilleur endroit. Une geôle n'est pas un lieu pour l'héritière d'un Roi.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous y pensez ?

-Les événements d'aujourd'hui m'ont fait changer d'avis. Et puis, sachant que votre cousin viendra accompagné de cette chère Elsa et de sa sœur, j'aimerais éviter de déclencher un nouvel hiver éternel. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« -Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Oh, vous n'êtes donc pas au courant. Hodin est doué pour les mensonges apparemment. Et comme la Reine d'Arendelle n'est pas mal dans son genre non plus...Enfin, vous saurez ce qu'il faut savoir en temps voulu, et je sens que le jour où ça arrivera, nous nous amuserons beaucoup. En attendant, mon cher frère Connor s'occupera de vous comme on devrait s'occuper d'une princesse. Car après tout, c'est ce que vous êtes. Indirectement, certes, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. » Puis, se tournant vers son aîné, « Connor, amène la dans une de nos plus belles chambres. Veille à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Et fais lui préparer de nouvelles tenues. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, et guida la jeune femme au château, dans une nouvelle chambre. Le soir même, elle put enfin se toiletter et se changer, et un festin de Roi lui fut servit.

Alors prête pour aller se coucher, elle se mit devant la fenêtre de la pièce, et observa le paysage. Au delà des remparts se trouvait une gigantesque forêt. L'elredorienne se dit que ce serait un endroit parfait pour fuir ses ravisseurs lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

Allant se glisser entre les draps frais de son nouveau lit, la pupille réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Hans. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens, et comment avait-il pu savoir que le Roi viendrait accompagné des arendelliens ? Que venait faire la Reine dans tout ça ? Et que s'était-il passé entre eux par le passé ?

Ce sont sur ces nombreuses questions sans réponses que Saïnika s'endormit, rêvant des moments passés avec son cher cousin, alors que rien ne semblait vouloir leur empêcher leur bonheur. Rêvant de ces moments, avant que les arendelliens ne surgissent dans leur vie. Avant qu'on ne la prenne pour otage. C'est sans ce sourire rassuré, qu'elle partit au monde des songes où tout n'est qu'illusion.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Posant un pied sur le sol pavé du port de Nellimar, Elsa se tenait droite, fixant la demeure du Duc à l'horizon. Ce dernier accourait au loin, un air affolé sur le visage, provoquant un sourire amusé chez la souveraine. Se détournant de ce curieux personnage qu'elle avait rencontré avec sa sœur un an auparavant, elle s'avança le long du quai, cherchant Hodin du regard. Ne le trouvant pas, elle s'approcha d'avantage jusqu'à apercevoir une main se jucher sur le bord de l'appontement de pierre.

« -Elsa ! » La Reine se retourna, faisant face à sa cadette qui la rejoignit au plus vite, la saisissant par le bras en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Est-il toujours en un seul morceau ? » demanda la princesse en retenant un rire moqueur.

« -Bien sur que oui, sinon la suite ne serait pas amusante.

-La suite...

-Ne pense à rien, Anna. » Puis, s'adressant aux marins encore sur le pont, « Messieurs, veuillez aider sa Majesté à remonter s'il-vous plaît. »

Les minutes suivantes, alors que le Duc de Nellimar arrivait tout essoufflé aux pieds des Arendelliennes, Hodin se remettait tout juste debout, trempé de sa fin de voyage. Après avoir galamment salué les jeunes femmes, Ael s'avança vers le souverain tout en gardant un mouvement de retenu.

« -Votre Majesté... » salua t-il dans une grimace. Puis faisant de nouveau face à Elsa, « Votre arrivée n'était pas prévue, ma Reine. Que vous arrive t-il ? Et...si je puis me permettre, comment se fait-il que vous arriviez d'Elredor ? ...Bien que ce ne soit pas si inhabituel quand on y repense...

-Un événement nous a conduit à Elredor. Et à présent c'est chez vous que nous nous dirigeons. La légende de Maui, cela vous dit quelque chose ? »

Le duc écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du nom du demi-Dieu légendaire.

« -Oui, mais en quoi cela vous intéresse t-il ? Ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants.

-Vraiment ? Voulez-vous que je vous parle des Îles du Sud ? Peut-être cela vous éclairera t-il ?

-Hum, bien. Si vous voulez bien avoir l'obligeance de me suivre. »

A l'instant où il prononça ses paroles, il tendit son bras à la souveraine qui le saisit non sans retenu. Tout deux remontèrent alors la grande allée en direction de la maison du Duc, suivis de près par Anna et Kristoff. Hodin ferma la marche, dépité, acceptant les conséquences de sa bêtise.

Sur leur passage, le peuple de Nellimar semblait s'arrêter de vivre, les observant de leur yeux inquiets et à la fois émerveillés.

« -Qu'ont-ils donc ? » finit par demander Elsa.

« -Oh, ne prenez pas mal leur comportement. Je crois qu'ils ont souvenir de votre présence en ces lieux il y a un an. Et, si je puis me permettre, il est rare de compter pareil beauté parmi nous. »

La souveraine stoppa sa marche à l'entente de cette remarque. Se détachant du Duc, elle lança un bref regard à Hodin, faisant clairement comprendre à son hôte ce qu'il risquerait s'il ne gardait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« -Vos intentions sont bonnes, mais vos paroles maladroites. Par ce que vous venez de dire, vous faites insulte à toutes femmes de ce pays. Rendez-vous en compte, Duc. Je tiens également à vous préciser que je ne suis pas ici par courtoisie, mais seulement pour régler une affaire urgente. Je vous prierais donc de vous en tenir aux limites que votre rang vous impose.

-Ce n'est pas ce que...

-Inutile de trop vous épuiser à parler. A présent je peux me rendre compte de vos pensées, que jusqu'ici vous aviez réussi à cacher. Si vous le voulez bien maintenant, j'aimerais que nous rejoignions votre demeure, que nous réglions ce pourquoi nous sommes venus, et qu'enfin, nous puissions repartir de cette île. »

Tous regardèrent la souveraine d'un air perplexe. Ses paroles avaient laissé place à un grand silence, et bien que ce dernier fut oppressant, Hodin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elsa n'y prit pas garde, et se raccrochant au bras de sa cadette, plus étonnée que jamais, elle reprit le chemin de la maison du Duc. Attendant que les jeunes femmes se retrouvent suffisamment éloignées, le Roi d'Elredor se posta face à Ael, et lui fit signe de le regarder de la tête aux pieds.

« -Voyez comme elle a prit du caractère en un an. Prenez garde, elle devient farouche notre jolie tête couronnée.

-Gardez donc vos remarques, » répliqua amèrement le Duc, « Moi au moins, je suis encore au sec.

-Mais plus pour bien longtemps croyez-moi » s'interposa Kristoff.

Finalement, l'elredorien et le prince d'Arendelle suivirent les pas des deux sœurs face au regard hérissé de leur hôte, qui lui, se dépêcha de rejoindre ses royales invitées, tout en restant silencieux comme une tombe.

Arrivé aux portes de la grande demeure, Ael, fit entrer ses convives, et fit signe aux domestiques de les guider à travers les couloirs. Menés jusqu'à un grand salon chauffé par une grande cheminée aux pierres grises et sombres, tous prirent place dans les nombreux fauteuils qui s'offraient à eux. Tous sauf Elsa. Cette dernière passa devant le Duc sans même lui adresser un regard, et fini par s'arrêter face au feu qui réchauffait les lieux. Au creux de ses mains, elle formait de petites boules de glaces qu'elle laissait retomber finalement dans les flammes, avant d'en créer de nouvelles. Le spectacle qu'elle offrait embarrassait tout le monde, si bien que durant de longues minutes, seul le son de la glace entrant au contact du feu se faisait entendre. Comprenant qu'il avait par mégarde, échauffé les nerfs de la souveraine, Ael se redressa dans son siège, en profitant pour prendre une grande inspiration.

« -Ne soyez pas essoufflé avant même que notre discussion n'ait commencé, Duc. » lâcha sèchement Elsa, ce qui refroidi d'autant plus la pièce malgré le feu dansant entre les pierres. « Parlez nous de cette légende, à propos de Maui. Ce conflit, entre Nellimar et les Îles du Sud ? Est-il toujours d'actualité ?

-Pas totalement...

-Oui, ou non ?

-Et bien...il y a des années, un pacte a été conclu par deux anciens. Une fille de Nellimar devait épouser un fils du Sud. On donnait aux familles, un délais d'un siècle symbolique pour honorer leur promesses. Or, ce marché n'a jamais été respecté. Les héritiers des vieux sages ont refusé d'unir leurs enfants, et la haine que les pays ont l'un envers l'autre a continué d'exister durant toutes ces années.

-Et donc...vous êtes en guerre depuis tout ce temps ? » s'immisça Anna.

« -Non, heureusement que non. Sinon, je n'ose imaginer les pertes. Nous sommes en froid, et donc nous évitons d'avoir affaire ensemble. Mais je ne comprend pas en quoi cela vous intéresse si soudainement ? Et pourquoi donc venez vous d'Elredor ?

-Nous avons reçu une lettre signée d'Hodin.

-Hodin ? » répéta Ael d'un air étonné, « Sa Majesté le Roi d'Elredor vous voulez dire ?

-Et bien oui, cela me semble évident non ?

-C'est que les convenances font que...

-Épargnez moi vos convenances, Duc.

-Pardonnez-moi ma Reine, c'est que...

-Vous voulez réellement savoir en quoi votre passé nous intéresse ou bien ?

-Évidemment !

-Alors taisez-vous et laissez-moi parler, sinon nous n'avancerons jamais, et je ne tiens pas à rester ici bien longtemps. Je reprend donc, si vous me le permettez.

-Bien entendu, allez-y...

-Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à bon port, Ho...Sa Majesté nous a fait savoir que le sceau n'était pas celui de son pays. Après quelques recherches, Anna a trouvé un lien entre ce fameux sceau et la légende de Maui.

-Et quel est-il ?

-Le sceau représente le waka de Maui. Et si nous nous fions à la légende, alors il représenterait indirectement les Îles du Sud.

-Ce serait donc eux qui vous auraient demandé d'aller à Elredor ? Mais dans quel but ? Cette histoire n'a aucun sens...

-Quelques jours après notre arrivée, la chère cousine du Roi Hodin a été enlevée. Et la veille de cet enlèvement, Anna a aperçu un jeune homme qui ressemblait fortement au Prince Hans, bien qu'elle reste persuadée que ce ne soit pas lui. Toutefois, il est certain que ce soit les Îles du Sud qui soient derrière tout cela. Les couleurs des voiles du navire ayant emmené Saïnika correspondaient en tout point aux leurs.

-Saïnika ? La fille de...

-C'est cela oui » coupa Hodin.

« -Vous l'avez connue ? » demanda Anna, interloquée par l'expression abasourdie du Duc.

« -Oui et non » répondit mollement ce dernier, « Son père était reconnu pour la qualité de son travail, si bien reconnu que j'ai finis par le prendre à mon service. Il lui arrivait de parler de sa fille de temps à autre, et quelque fois je la voyais passer dans l'atelier, accompagnée de sa mère. Un peu sauvage cette enfant, mais avec certainement un bon fond.

-Vous savez donc pour ses parents ?

-Le naufrage ? Bien sûr. On en entendait parler tout les jours, à Nellimar. Ça a fait grand bruit. Mais nous pensions tous que la petite Saïnika avait sombré avec eux.

-Et bien non. Ils me l'ont laissé à charge pour que je lui apprenne nombre de bonnes manières. » marmonna le souverain d'Elredor, dirigeant son regard vers les flammes.

« -Pardonnez-moi, Duc, mais vous ne semblez pas surpris ? Vous étiez au courant pour le lien qui unissait le Roi Hodin au père de Saïnika ?

-Oui, tout le monde savait d'où Gundor tenait ses origines. »

Un silence pesant retomba alors sur la petite assemblée, chacun réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Elsa détourna son regard du feu, le glissant vers l'elredorien. Voyant la détresse de ce dernier grandir à vu d'œil sur son visage, elle s'avança vers lui, joignant d'un geste élégant ses deux mains sur son abdomen. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant, et la souveraine eu juste le temps de lui faire un sourire qui se voulut rassurant. Puis elle redirigea sa vision sur le Duc de Nellimar.

« -Et bien, tout ceci est fort intéressant, mais je crains que nous ne soyons finalement pas plus avancés qu'hier. Pourquoi nous faire venir à Elredor, puis enlever Saïnika ? Je ne vois toujours aucun rapport.

-La seule chose que je vois c'est que les Îles du Sud veulent jouer à la gué-guerre, et que pour gagner une guerre, il faut défaire ses ennemis de ses dirigeants » lança alors la princesse d'Arendelle d'un ton léger.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, leur visage totalement interdit face à ce que la jeune femme venait de déclarer.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Oui, je dis des choses absurdes mais vous devez être habitués à force.

-Mais non Anna ! » s'écria Kristoff.

« -C'est totalement plausible ! » ajouta Elsa, « Ils s'arrangent pour qu'on ne soit pas à Arendelle, ça fait de notre pays leur première cible. Ensuite ils enlèvent Saïnika. Le sceau devait être l'élément qui nous ferait nous éloigner d'Elredor ! En cherchant des réponses, ils savaient qu'on finirait par se diriger vers Nellimar. Elredor est donc leur seconde cible !

-Mais ce n'est pas logique. C'est Nellimar qui devrait les intéresser en premier lieu, tu ne crois pas ? En vue de leurs liens belliqueux qui perdurent depuis des années.

-Oui mais dois-je te rappeler que Hans à déjà tenté de s'emparer d'Arendelle ?

-Non, bien sûr, je m'en souviens...mais Elredor alors ? Pourquoi en voudrait-il à Elredor ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas... »marmonna la souveraine, « Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison...

-Ce n'est peut-être pas directement Elredor qui les intéresse. » déclara Hodin d'un ton sombre, « Mais peut-être est-ce bien Saïnika qu'ils veulent, afin d'atteindre un tout autre objectif. »

La Reine d'Arendelle tourna son regard vers l'elredorien, l'air sévère.

« -Auriez-vous omis de nous tenir au courant d'un élément important, Hodin ?

-Je vous l'aurais dit si j'avais su que Saïnika pouvait être prise pour cible par les Îles du Sud.

-Nous dire quoi ?

-...Saïnika a été officialisée comme étant ma seule et unique héritière, pouvant prétendre au trône d'Elredor. »

Les paroles du Roi sitôt prononcées, Elsa abaissa son regard au sol, et, après avoir tourné les talons, sortit du salon, abandonnant tout le monde dans la surprise. Tandis que Hodin arborait un air gêné, Anna et Kristoff s'échangèrent un regard incrédule. La princesse se releva alors, puis, lançant un dernier regard à ceux qui lui tenaient compagnie, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle le put à la poursuite de son aînée.

« -Et bien, avec vous, la pauvre Elsa a de quoi se faire du soucis. » commenta le Prince d'Arendelle, « Mais au moins, vous pouvez vous féliciter. Vous avez réussi à nous la mettre dans tout ces états en moins de deux. »

Sur ce, l'enfant des trolls se leva à son tour, et sortit de la pièce afin d'attendre son épouse et sa belle-sœur en détresse dans le couloir adjacent.

* * *

Dans le jardin de la demeure du Seigneur de Nellimar, Elsa se posa au bord d'une fontaine. Fixant son reflet un bref instant, elle finit par fermer ses deux yeux azurs, et écouter les sons qui l'entouraient. Ses pensées laissèrent alors place à de beaux chants d'oiseaux, et l'air paisible qui prenait place autour d'elle lui rappela de nombreux chants accompagnés de mélodies composées à la harpe. Tout cela l'emmena dans un univers si merveilleux et reposant, qu'elle en oublia sa tristesse. Pourtant, les notes de musiques se déréglèrent, et la souveraine d'Arendelle sembla reconnaître l'air sur lequel elle avait dansé, lors du bal à Elredor. Les doux traits de son visages se crispèrent alors, et elle fronça les sourcils, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, sa douleur revenant de plus belle pour entraver son cœur.

Anna, elle, accourait dans les couloirs, et passant devant une grande porte ouverte menant au dehors, elle reconnut son aînée, assise auprès d'une fontaine en pierre. « Elsa ? » La rouquine s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« -Elsa ? » La blonde ne réagit d'abord pas à ses appels, puis, voyant les larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues, la cadette la saisit par les épaules et la secoua doucement. « Elsa, Elsa ! Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi. ».

La Reine d'Arendelle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, n'essayant plus de retenir ses émotions, et d'un geste, elle s'accrocha à sa jeune sœur, l'attirant tout contre elle. De nombreux flocons s'échappèrent alors au dessus des deux jeunes femmes, et l'eau clair de la fontaine se mit à geler, puis se fendre en une multitude de plaques glacées.

« -J'en ai assez, Anna. J'essaie sans cesse d'être au mieux, de me contenir et de me montrer forte, mais je suis incapable de tenir plus de deux jours ainsi !

-Doucement, Elsa. De quoi parle-tu ? Que t'arrive t-il ? Je sens bien que quelque chose change en toi, et je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi cette révélation au sujet de Saïnika t'a t-elle mise si mal à l'aise ?

-Tu ne vois donc pas ? Sa seule et unique héritière, Anna. Elredor aura son Roi jusqu'à sa mort, et alors Saïnika montera sur le trône.

-Oui, je le sais ça, mais...Oh... » La rouquine redressa son regard droit devant elle, comprenant la soudaine tristesse de son aînée. « Il ne compte donc pas...

-Non, jamais. Et c'est pour cela que jamais il ne nous en aurait soufflé un mot !

-Je peux admettre que cette situation te chagrine, mais il faut avouer que tu es en partie responsable de cette situation.

-Comment ?! » La souveraine releva ses yeux rougis sur le visage de sa sœur, totalement incrédule.

« -Elsa, depuis combien de temps ce jeu dure t-il entre vous ? Il aurait peut-être fallu penser à ce que chacun de vous deux se décide à mettre la lumière sur ce qu'il ressent, et cela, clairement.

-Non ! » La jeune femme blonde baissa son regard, fuyant celui de sa cadette. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et elle ne sut dire si cela provenait de la colère, ou de la gêne qui s'emparait d'elle.

« -Mais enfin, je ne te comprend pas, là. Tu vas attendre qu'il soit trop tard pour pouvoir faire quelque chose ?!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça mais...

-Écoute, il faut réellement que tu réagisse, sinon tout sera perdu. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Et alors, ce jour là, tu auras vraiment une raison de pleurer et de nous créer un nouvel hiver. Et bien que j'apprécie la neige, je préférerais profiter encore un temps de l'herbe bien verte garnie de jolies fleurs. Laisse tomber tes belles manières, ta courtoisie et ton protocole. Tu verras que tu n'en seras que mieux après. Compris ?

-Oui... » La blonde se résigna, s'emmitouflant une dernière fois dans le tissus de la robe de la princesse, « Merci Anna.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour mettre un terme à ses vilaines craintes, et surtout, ses vilaines larmes ! Mais à présent dis-moi, quand est-il du Duc ? Comment a t-il fait pour t'énerver aussi rapidement ?

-Le Duc ? Tu l'as entendu ?

-De ?

-Ses compliments ! Toujours des compliments ! Et pas n'importe lesquels, des compliments qu'on ne ferait qu'à une femme. Non mais vraiment.

-Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne là dedans ? Tu demande toujours à ce qu'on soit poli, bien élevé, courtois, et là ça ne te convient plus ?

-Anna, j'en ai assez que lorsque l'on me voit, on voit d'abord la femme, et non pas la souveraine.

-Je vois...

-J'ai l'impression que tous me prennent pour une idiote ne sachant pas diriger son royaume. Alors ils me complimentent sur mon physique, espérant sûrement que cela mène à de nouveaux marchés. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, et je réfléchis avec ma tête, contrairement à certains. Le Duc est bien courtois et gentil, mais il serait temps qu'il me voit comme une Reine, et qu'il respecte cela. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'estime qu'il ne le respecte pas.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé les choses de cette manière...mais ta pensée n'est pas mauvaise. Dans ce cas je comprend mieux ta réaction. »

Les deux jeunes femmes plongées à nouveau dans le silence, la rouquine posa ses mains sur la tête de son aînée, caressant sa chevelure d'une manière maternelle. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, offrant l'un de ces moment apaisant que chacune appréciaient. Estimant finalement qu'il était temps d'arrêter, Elsa rappela sa cadette d'une voix légère.

« -Anna ?

-Hm ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi ont-il enlevé Saïnika ?

-Pour nous faire quitter Elredor. On en a parlé tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ?

-Oui mais non. Elle va sûrement leur être utile à quelque chose. Et j'aimerais savoir quoi.

-Et bien nous le saurons aux Îles du Sud.

-Aux Îles du...Oh ! Mais Anna ! Nous devons partir sur le champs !

-De quoi ?

-Nous avons perdu assez de temps !

-Tu ne souhaite pas rentrer à Arendelle ? Notre pays est menacé Elsa.

-Je le sais, oui. Mais Saïnika ? Nous ne pouvons la laisser aux mains de Hans et ses semblables. Et si nous nous rendons aux Îles du Sud au plus tôt, alors nous pourrons stopper leurs manigances avant même qu'elles aient commencé. Allons faire préparer le navire.

-Elsa, je suis d'avis que nous partions demain. Cette journée a été longue et éprouvante. Demain matin nous pourrons reprendre la mer tranquillement.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ce serait plus raisonnable. Retournons voir les trois garnements à l'étage...

-Et, Elsa ?

-Oui ?

-Contrôle.

-Je contrôle, n'aie crainte.

-Mouai. Et lâche ma robe, veux-tu ?

-Oui, oui ».

La souveraine recula son visage du tissus portant l'odeur rassurante de sa cadette, puis se remit sur pieds, prête à retourner au salon.

Les deux sœurs traversèrent alors les couloirs tapissés de motifs sombres, silencieusement. Arrivées dans la pièce où les trois hommes patientaient, ces derniers se relevèrent tous, fixant de leurs yeux ébahis la Reine d'Arendelle, et attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part, aussi amer devait-elle être. C'est alors, que pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, Elsa, d'un calme exemplaire, fit part de sa décision.

« -Nous partirons demain, si toutefois le maître de ces lieux nous permet de passer la nuit ici. Nous ne serons pas contre un bon repos, avant de reprendre la mer. Le navire quittera le port à l'aube. »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un « Oui, votre Majesté », sans broncher.

Le soir venu, les quatre invités du Duc ne s'éternisèrent pas autour de la grande table ébène, sur laquelle il leur fut servit un véritable repas de passé la journée à vadrouiller dans la petite ville, et à longer les bords des quais , observant la vie si paisible qui demeurait à Nellimar, tous se sentir des plus fatigués.

Kristoff et Anna partirent les premiers dans leur chambre, suivit de Hodin, qui avait attendu en vain que la souveraine ne s'en aille avant lui. Cette dernière, restant seule avec Ael, ne porta pas grande attention à ceux qui avaient quitté la pièce, et celui qui s'attardait à ses côtés. Elle résidait dans ses pensées, toujours à réfléchir à ce qui leur arrivait. Elle entendit alors le Duc prendre une courte inspiration, et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de parler, elle se releva, négligeant la présence de l'homme, et elle sortit sans un mot de la salle.

Arrivée dans la chambre luxueuse qui lui avait été attribuée, la jeune femme se prépara, l'air pensive, avant d'aller se glisser sous les draps. Fixant d'abord ce qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, elle finit par fermer ses paupières, et la chanson du bal d'Elredor lui revint en mémoire. S'attendant alors à que ces émotions ne lui fassent défaut à nouveau, Elsa se surprit à sourire, prenant finalement ce souvenir gracieux, comme un moment magique et plaisant qu'elle aura eu un jour, le bonheur de vivre. Les idées alors plus légères, la souveraine d'Arendelle s'en alla danser une nouvelle fois, dans le monde voluptueux qui s'offrait à elle.


End file.
